True Lions
by haythamkenway316
Summary: Meet Atticus Lannister, legitimized bastard son of Jaime Lannister, and heir to Casterly Rock. Watch as this boy must constantly have choose between his own morals and his family, as he is thrust into the Game of Thrones.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- Hey guys, another new fic that sprang into my head. I just really felt like writing this one, and I also lost the work for another one I was working on. Well, remember to R&amp;R, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Secrets and Solutions**

**King's Landing-** Jaime Lannister stood next to the Iron Throne, watching with a bored expression as the man sitting on it, Robert Baratheon, listened to the complaints of minor lords and common folk. It had been four years since Robert's Rebellion, and Jaime still stood as a glorified bodyguard to a terrible king. Jaime continually looked over at his sister, Cersei. She was the only woman he had ever been with, well except for one woman he had last scene almost a year ago. Her name had been Elizabeth Marbrand, daughter of the lord of one of the vassals to the Lannisters. She was a beauty, fair skin with auburn hair, a beautiful smile and green eyes much like Jaime's, but a shade or two darker. The two had known each other since they were little, so what happened was not a surprise to either of them. Jaime banished the thoughts of her from his mind when he heard the king shout.

"Next!" Robert yelled after dismissing some unimportant lord. A young woman walked in, carrying a small bundle in her arms. Jaime's breath hitched as he saw her.

"Elizabeth!" he said to himself. She nodded at him as the king waited for her to speak.

"Your grace, I come here today to ask that you release Ser Jaime from his vows as a member of the Kingsguard." She said. Jaime looked on in confusion as the rest of the court did.

"And, tell me my lady, why should I?" King Robert said, actual curiosity mixed with boredom visible in his voice. Elizabeth straightened up and unwrapped the bundle in her arms, revealing the tiny face of a baby.

"So that he may raise his son" She says, getting a gasp from all those present. Jaime was shocked, and was shaking his head in disbelief.

"My Lady you must be confused, I have no children." Jaime said, even though it was a lie, as he had fathered a son named Joffrey with Cersei two years before. Before anyone could say anything, Ser Barristan walked over to Elizabeth, and examined the child. He turned to face Jaime and the king.

"I have seen many father's and their children in my years, but never have I seen tow who look so much like each other. He is your son Jaime, just look for yourself." He said. Jaime gulped and walked down He took one look at the babe, and knew it was true. He had a tuft of blond hair, and his eyes were the emerald green of the Lannisters. Jaime shook his head and retracted from the child.

"He is ours Jaime, his name is..." Elizabeth went to say, only for King Robert to cut her off.

"Kingslayer, discuss your bastard somewhere else. We are busy in here." He said. Jaime nodded and led Elizabeth away. Cersei glared at them the entire time, before she walked away as well.

**Later-** Jaime was looking around feverishly for his sister, hoping to talk some sense into her. He had sent Elizabeth off to a inn, where he was sure she would be safe. He managed to find Cersei, sitting in her room alone, sipping wine. Jaime walked over to her and sat down.

"I'm sorry" He said, after a few moments of silence. To his surprise, Cersei just laughed.

"Do you think that it matters to me, Jaime?" She says, giving an unnerving smile. Jaime squired a little in his seat.

"What? But I was unfaithful to you!" He says. Cersei just shakes her head.

"I have had to lay with Robert many times, its only fair that you get at least one woman to be your little whore." Cersei says. Jaime stares at his sister, trying to figure her out,

"But, I have a son now." He says. Cersei's smile leaves her face.

"You have a bastard now. You already have a son, Joffrey is our boy." She says. Jaime meets her gaze with equal intensity.

"Joffrey is a on I will never be a father to. I have a chance to do that now!" He says, standing up. The queen stood up and gave him a wicked smile.

"It matters little now. The bastard and his mother will be gone soon" She says, being shocked Jaime grabs her arms rather tightly.

"What do you mean?" He demands, fear bubbling inside of his gut. Cersei sniffed the air a little, before answering.

"Do you smell that? It smells like smoke." She says. Jaime's eyes widen as he runs out of the room, and then out of the Red Keep.

**King's Landing- **Jaime quickly ran through the streets, in the direction of a huge cloud of smoke. When he arrived, his worst fears were answered. It was the inn Elizabeth was staying at, and it was on fire. Jaime sprinted into the building, avoiding the fiery debris that fell around him.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth!" He called, and heard a faint voice. He ran towards it, and found Elizabeth, pinned by some support polls, with their baby in her arms.

"Jaime, your here." She said weakly, as he tried to pull the wood off of her. She grabbed his arm and shook her head. Jaime looked confused, but then he understood after she guided his hand to her stomach, where a large splinter of wood protruded from her.

"No" He said, sadness evident in his voice. Elizabeth gave him a sad smile, as she passed the baby off to him.

"His name is Atticus, please raise him right" She said, as he swaddled the child. Jaime then leaned down and kissed Elizabeth, before slowly backing away.

"I will." He says, before heading out of the burning building.

"Goodbye, my little lion. And goodbye, my love." Elizabeth said, as the building finally collapsed, ending her suffering.

**1 month later- **Jaime had been raising Atticus for a while now, and had found out how hard it is, especially when only a handful of maids in the castle could be trusted. Jaime had been expecting Ser Barristan to forbid him to keep the child in the White Sword Tower, but surprisingly the older man had let him, saying that there aren't any official rules against it. Jaime found himself now waking up at the usual time of the night when Atticus would cry for him. Strangely though, he heard not a sound. He walked over to the baby's crib, and found it empty. Jaime knew exactly who took him, and strapped his sword to his waist before heading to Cersei's room. There he found, to his dismay, Ser Barristan, and Ser Meryn, guarding the Queen's room.

"Lord Commander, please step aside. She has my son" Jaime says, hoping that Ser Barristan will listen. Instead, Ser Meryn speaks.

"Move along, Kingslayer, before we make you." Meryn says, causing Jaime to grab the hilt of his sword. He knew he could easily kill Meryn, but the Lord Commander is a completely different story. To his surprise, Ser Barristan knocks out Meryn with one quick blow to the jaw.

"Go on ahead" He says, moving out of the way and opening the door. Jaime gives him a nod, before entering the room. The door is shut behind him by Barristan. Jaime walks along, and finds Cersei, cradling Atticus, tears in her eyes. Jaime slowly approaches, noting the knife on a nearby table.

"I couldn't do it. He looks so much like you. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She says, holding the baby close. Jaime slowly takes Atticus from her, and with one arm hugs her.

"It's okay Cersei, It's okay. Just promise me one thing." Jaime says. Cersei nods.

"Anything." She says, as he slowly pushes away from her.

"Never try to hurt Atticus again. And if you do, nothing will be able to stop me from getting revenge." He says, before exiting the room, his son in his arms.

**13 years later**\- Jaime stood above the courtyards of the Red Keep, and watched his son help train Tommen, giving him pointers on how to fight. A smile crept on to his face every time he saw his son, Atticus Waters, no, Atticus Lannister. He had to remind himself that the boy had been legitimized by King Robert. Though, this was due to the fact that Tywin Lannister had not-so-subtly threatened to collect on the massive debt that the crown owed him. Jaime knew the reason was because after Tywin fostered the boy for a few months, he decided that he was the perfect candidate to be his heir. Speaking of heirs, Jaime's dwarf brother Tyrion walked over to him.

"Good day Tyrion, what brings you here?" Jaime asks his little brother.

"Just wanted to see my brother and favorite nephews before we leave for Winterfell." Tyrion says, looking down at Atticus and Tommen, both laughing. Jaime nodded, thinking about the King's trip to Winterfell, so that he can name Eddard Stark the new Hand of the King.

"Speaking of our nephews, how much do you want to bet that Joffrey will be betrothed to Ned Stark's oldest daughter?" Jaime said, getting a laugh from Tyrion.

"To be honest, I feel sorry for the girl. Do you remember that time that Atticus came this close to beating Joffrey to death after he killed Myrcella's cat?" Tyrion says, and Jaime nods. Before they can continue talking, Atticus walks up to them.

"Hello Uncle Tyrion. Are you ready for the north?" Atticus said, a genuine smile on his face. Tyrion returned the smile to him.

"I am, but the question is if the the North is ready for you. I don't know if all the young ladies will be able to handle the second coming of Jaime Lannister." Tyrion said, getting laughs from Jaime and Atticus.

He wasn't exaggerating though. Atticus was the spiting image of his father at 13. He was already as tall as Joffrey, and had a much better build. He also inherited Jaime's aptitude with the sword, and was able to hold his own against men twice as experienced as him. The only difference between Jaime at that age and Atticus (besides that Atticus kept his hair a bit shorter) was their personalities. Spending most of his life as a bastard made Atticus much humbler than his father. He also as a sense of fierce loyalty to his loved ones, and while he has a moral compass to rival Ned Stark's, he was tutored in how to play the game by both Tywin and Tyrion.

"Father, is it true that Lord Eddard will become Hand of the King?" Atticus asks. Jaime nods, as Tyrion goes off to talk to Tommen.

"Yes son, he will." Jaime said. Atticus had met Lord Eddard once, as a young boy during the Greyjoy Rebellion.

**_Flashback, 9 years ago- _**Jaime was in the middle of the war room in King's Landing, watching as Robert Baratheon and Eddard Stark made their plans. The fleet of ships at Lannisport had been destroyed, so they were going to have Stannis use what he had in the battle. After the meeting was done, and most of the men shuffled out, Jaime and Eddard came face to face.

"Kingslayer, how does it feel to be in an actual war, instead of stabbing men in the back?" Eddard said, disdain in his voice.

"Well, Lord Eddard, at least this one has killed any of your relatives, yet." Jaime said. He knew it was a low blow, but he would not let his honor be questioned by anyone if he could help it. Before Ned could retort, Atticus, at only four years old, walked in.

"Atticus, what are you doing here?" Jaime asked, kneeling down to his son's level.

"I wanted to see you before you go to fight. Daddy, who is he?" He said, pointing at Ned. Jaime stood up and gestured at him as he spoke

"This, my son, is Lord Eddard Stark." He says. Atticus looks at the older man and walks over to him, motioning him to lean down.

"What is is little one?" Ned asks.

"Can you make sure my daddy doesn't get hurt?" Atticus requests, getting a chuckle from both of the adult men.

"Sure little one, your father will be fine. You have my word." Eddard said, getting a smile from the child. Jaime then placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Now run along Atticus. Go to your aunt Cersei" Jaime said, leaning down and kissing the boy on the forehead before he ran off. Jaime turns to leave, but Ned stops him.

"You treat your bastard well, that's a rare thing." Ned says. Jaime looks him in the eye.

"I guess we do have something in common then." He says before walking out of the room, leaving Ned to his thoughts.

_**Flashback over**_\- Atticus rode on his horse with his pet dog , Rebel, behind him as he rode out of King's Landing with the royal family. As the royal caravan rides, King Robert calls out.

"Kingslayer! Send your bastard up here!" He shouted from the front of the caravan. Atticus sighed and rode to the front.

"Yes, your grace?" He asks. Atticus was not fond of the man,as he disliked the way he treated Cersei and Jaime. He also thought that a King should act with much more grace.

"Have you ever been to the North, bastard?" King Robert asks. Atticus shakes his head.

"No, I haven't, your grace." Atticus answers.

"Well, living there always makes you tougher. Maybe it will make Joffrey less of a little shit. He is a prince, and he needs to start acting like one." The King says. Atticus nods in agreement. The only family member he never got along with was Joffrey. He constantly had to protect his little cousins from the boy.

"Well, I hope so. I rather not have to knock him upside the head when he is king." Atticus says. King Robert laughs at the boy's honesty.

"Go back to your father, bastard." Robert says. Atticus bows his head and rides back to his father's side.

He finds Jaime, and sees him muttering to himself.

"Father, if you kill this king you might not be allowed in the next one's Kingsguard." Atticus says in a joking tone. Jaime gives him a small smile.

"Yeah, I don't think Joffrey has the balls to do anything to me." Jaime says, some of his trademark arrogance showing. Atticus just roles his eyes.

"Well then, I believe that you would then become heir to Casterly Rock. How does that sound?" Atticus says, making his father pale. Atticus laughs at his father's expression, as they continue their journey to the North.

**AN- First chapter done! For those who don't know this, Atticus is the name of my favorite character in _To Kill a Mockingbird. _Anyways, I really hope you all enjoy the story so far, and remember to R&amp;R.**

**P.S.- Rebel is a bullmastif.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Hey guys, chapter 2 here. This is where things are gonna get going. Also, here is a list for ages in the fic. Anyways, remember to R&amp;R, and I hope you enjoy.**

**Robb and Jon- 16**

**Joffrey- 15**

**Sansa- 13, going on 14**

**Atticus- 13**

**Arya and Myrcella- 12**

**Bran and Tommen-10**

**Rickon- 6**

**Frigid Reception **

**Winterfell-** The entire population of the old castle stood in attendance, waiting for the arrival of the royal family. The Stark family stood in front of everyone. Both Arya and Ned glanced back every so often at Jon, who as a bastard was forced to stay back a row or two. Arya thought it was stupid, as the royals would be bringing the bastard son of Jaime Lannister. As the royal caravan rode in, everyone kneeled. She and the other Stark children noticed two things at first. One, the king was, simply put, fat as hell. The second was they saw behind him two blond boys. One was the prince, who looked smugly at all those around him, as if they were dirt, and had both the Lannister and Baratheon symbols on his clothes . The other carried himself with poise, and was giving a warm smile to everyone he saw. He wore armor similar to the Lannister soldiers,minus the helmet. Arya thought that this is what a prince should look like. Arya was broken from her thoughts when the king stood in front of her.

"What is your name?" He asked. Arya looked up at the large man.

"Arya" She answered. He nodded and then went on to Bran. The other members of the Royal family also approached. As Ned led King Robert off to the crypt, the gathering of people finally went back to their jobs, as the servants helped the royal family get settled in. Arya looked around for the mysterious boy, but could not find him anywhere.

**Later- **Atticus was walking around, looking at the old castle. He then saw Lord Eddard's oldest son talking to two other men. One he assumed to be his bastard brother, and the other was most likely the Greyjoy ward. He gave them a smile and introduced himself.

"Hello there,i don't think we were properly introduced. My name is Atticus." He said, extending his arm. Robb and the other turned to face him. Robb smiled back and shook Atticus's hand.

"Robb. You must be Jaime Lannister's son" Robb says. Atticus nods and moves onto Jon.

"Yes, and you must be Lord Eddard's bastard. Small world for us bastards, eh?" He says, shaking Jon's hand with a smile. Jon returns the grin.

"Yes, but a bigger world for those who have been legitimized." Jon says, a bit of envy in his voice. Atticus couldn't blame him. Everything in his life changed when he became heir to The Rock.

"A man is not defined by his birth. Whatever you think you can or can't do, you are probably right." Atticus says, finally making his way to Theon.

"And you must be Theon Greyjoy." Atticus finishes, extending his hand. Theon does not return the gesture.

"Yes, I am. Perhaps you know of me from all the woman you have met so far in the north." Theon says cockily. Atticus grins before he answers.

"Well, I did hear Lady Catelyn talking about keeping you away from the royal family." Atticus says, causing Robb and Jon to laugh. Theon was flustered and storms out like a little child. Robb began to follow him, still laughing.

"I'll make sure he doesn't brake anything." Robb says. Atticus smiles and then walks off to go set himself up. As he walks into the castle, he bumps into someone, and hears a soft "umf!"

"Pardon me.." He says, but when he looks straight he sees no one, He then looks down, and sees a young girl on the ground. He immediately recognizes that it is Lord Stark's youngest daughter. He notices that she is a good half foot smaller than him, but what really strikes him is her eyes, which are a shade of grey not seen in southern people.

"Oh lady Arya, I am quite sorry. I didn't see you there."Atticus says, leaning down and helping the young girl up. She dusts her self off, and then looks at his face for a second.

"It's fine. Wait a minute, your Jaime Lannister's son!" She says. Atticus chuckles at her.

"Yes, and your Lord Stark's youngest daughter." He says, playfully mocking her for stating the obvious.

"So, your name is Atticus, right?" She says, and gets a nod from him. She thinks for a second before talking, showing her inexperience at being a hostess.

"So how are you enjoying the North?" She says. Atticus smiles at her.

"It is very beautiful. I happen to enjoy many of the sights I see." He says looking back at Arya, causing her to blush a little. He wasn't lying, as he did find the girl to be pretty in her own way.

"_Wait, am I blushing? I don't blush! Sansa is the one blushes!_" Arya thought to herself. She continued to lead Atticus through Winterfell.

"So Lady Arya, I heard from some of the residents here that you ride better than any other of your siblings." Atticus says, and Arya nods.

"I do, and don't call me lady." Arya says. Atticus smiles, the gears turning in his head.

"Well then, if you are so good, how about a little contest? How about a little race, my lady?"Atticus says. Arya grins and nods.

"Alright, if I win, you will stop calling me lady." Arya says.

"And if I win, you have to sit next to me at the feast tonight, my lady." Atticus says, flashing a smile that would make most women in the Seven Kingdoms faint. Arya blushes again, but then recovers and nods confidently.

"Fine, your on!" She says, and goes to run, but only for Atticus to stop her.

"Whoa, my lady. Let me find my room and change into better clothes" He says. Arya looks at his armor nods, feeling a bit embarrassed by her childish nature.

"Okay, when your ready meet me by the hill closest to the gates." Arya says, and Atticus nods. The two head in different directions.

**Later- **Atticus slowly rides up to where Arya said to meet. He finds her there on her own horse.

"Hello my lady." He says. Arya huffs before speaking.

"We ride down to the gates. The first one inside the castle wins." Arya says. Atticus nods and begins to count.

"Three,two,one,go!" Atticus yells, and the two go off as fast as they can.

The two seem equally matched, constantly neck and neck with each other. Atticus looks over at Arya, and smiles at the look of intensity on her face. He pulls a head a bit and notices a patchy part of ground. He slows his horse down and guides him through the rocks, and manages to get past with out a problem. Atticus came to a full stop, and turns around to find that Arya's horse had stopped, and had sent her flying into the air. With a loud smack, Atticus found himself on the ground, with Arya on top of him.

"My lady, are you all right?" He asks, shaking her a little. Arya slowly gets up and nods.

"Yes, I'm fine. My horse is already running back to the castle, though." Arya says. Atticus looks off and sees the horse running to Winterfell. Atticus stands up and offers Arya his hand.

"Let me help you up,my lady." He says, and he hoists Arya up onto his horse, and then climbs on himself, situating himself behind her. He then clicks his tongue, and moves the horse at a gingerly pace. They eventually make there way to the gates, and Atticus chuckles.

"What is it?" Arya asks.

"Well, we arrived at the same time, so I guess we both win." Atticus says. Arya laughs at well, as Atticus dismounts.

"That means that you will stop calling me Lady." Arya says. Atticus helps her down with a smile.

"And that also means that you have to sit next to me tonight." Atticus says. Arya nods and smiles.

"Yeah, I guess I do. Well, I am going to get ready. My mother probably wants to do my hair." She says.

"Well, I'll see you then, Arya."Atticus replies, and gently kisses Arya's hand, before leaving to prepare.

**Great Hall-** The dining room of Winterfell was bustling. The sound of laughter, eating and drinking bombarded Jon's ears. He was situated far away from the main table, as Lady Stark thought it would be improper to have a Bastard seated with the King. Jon looked around and saw the many guests. He noticed the Lannister brothers, who couldn't have looked anymore different. He saw most of his siblings, but noticed the absence of Arya. He heard a loud amount of her laughter, and turned to see her next to Atticus.

"_Well well little sister, seems you found a boy you like. Never thought that would happen._" Jon thought to himself. He noticed how both Arya and Atticus glanced at each other. He then noticed what looked like a peasant holding a letter that was sealed with the golden Lannister lion. He noticed it being given to the Queen, who opened it. After reading it, she passed it to lady Catelyn, who's face became serious after reading it.

"I'll get my brother, you can go get your Lord husband" Cersei said. Jon heard this just barely, and then went around to find Atticus. He found him in the middle of the hall, dancing with a laughing Arya. He walked up to them, and decided to cut in.

"Atticus, you might want to check up on your aunt and father." Jon whispered, pointing in the direction of where Cersei, Jaime, Eddard, and Catelyn were sneaking off. Atticus nods and passes Arya on to her brother, before slowly making his way to the adults.

**Winterfell Crypts-** Eddard paces back and forth, the letter from Tywin Lannister still in his hand. Jaime Lannister was sitting down, a shocked expression on his face. Both Catelyn and Cersei had made their way back to the feast.

"Did you know about this?" Ned asks accusingly. Jaime stands up and shakes his head.

"No, I didn't. I can't even think of a reason why my father would propose such a match, unless..." Jaime trails off. Eddard gives the Kingslayer all his attention.

"Unless what?" Ned asks.

" With Winter coming, the hardy crops that the North cultivate will come in handy. And if you are related to the Lannisters, we can afford to help you get some of the things you can't get during winter, such as fruit or fish." Jaime answers.

"That isn't the only reason for this marriage" Ned deadpans.

"Well, the reason my father denied the last betrothal was because the girl only wanted to get as much Lannister gold as she could. Perhaps the second daughter of an honorable man like Ned stark won't be after wealth." Jaime says, surprising Ned.

"Are you saying your father trusts me?" He asks. Jaime laughs at the idea.

"Trust you? No, but he does know your an honorable fool, and that you wouldn't allow your children to steal." Jaime says. Before Ned can answer, he hears a click of a tongue. He and Jaime turn and find Atticus staring at them.

"Well, it seems my grandfather wants me to get betrothed before he dies. Not surprising, with how often he talks about his legacy." Atticus says. Jaime gulps nervously.

"So, son, what do you think about marrying Arya?" Jaime asks. Atticus sighs.

"Well, she is a very nice girl, I believe I recall her saying earlier in the night that she never wanted to get married." Atticus says. Ned sighs.

"That is her way. She always wished to fight and ride like a boy." Ned says. Atticus thinks for a moment.

"Well, how about this, of you can find her a better match before she turns 15, then you can break the betrothal. Also, if she feels I am not a good enough match at that age, then she may break the proposal." Atticus says. Ned thinks for a moment, before speaking.

"Fine, but if this is a ploy by Tywin in anyway..."Ned says, letting the threat linger as he leaves the two Lannisters alone. Jaime stands up and walks over to his son.

"Well, I guess congratulations are in order." Jaime says, flashing a smile at Atticus.

"Well, I guess I should wait until tomorrow to talk to Arya" Atticus says, before standing up and leaving. As he exits the crypts, he notices Jon Snow and Tyrion talking outside.

"Hello, Jon, Uncle Tyrion." Atticus says in a friendly tone. The two look over at him and nod.

"Ah, beloved nephew, perhaps you can talk some sense into Jon before he leaves for the Wall. Maybe another bastard will reach him,eh?" Tyrion says with a smirk, before leaving the two illegitimate sons together.

"I can't believe he would say such a thing about the Night's Watch, saying that its a bunch of rapers,thieves and murders." Jon says. Atticus chuckles at his naivete.

"You know I once went to the Wall . Impressive structure, though I do remember at least three threats of murder. I also remember a cart of new recruits coming in. It was twenty thieves, ten rapers, five murders, and one volunteer. I believe the boy was dead before I even left, killed for an argument over who was a better swordsman." Atticus says. Jon's eyes widen at the revelation.

"Then what else can I do with my life if I don't join the watch?" Jon asks. Atticus smiles before speaking.

"Hmm, you could become a knight, but you hold to the old gods." He says, and Jon nods. "Well, being a sworn shield or sword can get you some praise." Atticus answers.

"I don't feel like living my life to protect some brat lord." Jon answers plainly.

"Who said you couldn't protect your family. And before you ask questions, wait for your father to make the announcement." Atticus says, and then walks away towards his bed chamber. He would need his strength to deal with Arya in the morning.

**AN- And chapter 2 done! Just want to remind you guys to check out my poll on my profile for my other fic "New Chance." Anyways, remember to R&amp;R, and i hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- Hey guys, another chapter. This one might be a bit longer(or shorter) than usual, so bear with me. Anyways, remember to R&amp;R, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Why we Fall**

**Winterfell- **Arya was furiously working on her stitching. Her work was crooked and poor, but she did not care. She was just angry at her father.

"_How dare he marry me off?_" Arya thought to herself. She heard her Septa giving praise to Sansa and princess Myrcella. She also heard her sister and Jeyne Poole gossiping.

"I can't believe I am marrying the Prince. He is so handsome." Sansa says, getting rapid nods from her friend. Arya just rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, he is. Atticus is pretty nice too. Too bad he has to marry your sister Arya Horseface" Jeyne says. Arya doesn't let it show, but the name really hurts her. What is worse is that Sansa has never come to her defense over the name. It made her think that Sansa might agree with her friends.

"Well, I guess a bastard is as good as she is ever going to get. She should be happy he is legitimized." Jeyne says, and Arya immediately stands up, and makes her way out of the room, stopping only to curtsy to Myrcella. Jeyne just shrugs and walks off.

"You should really protect your sister from things like that." Myrcella says. Sansa looks at her, confused.

"What? Why should I when she always makes things difficult?" Sansa asks.

"Because you have no idea what a truly difficult sibling is." She answers, confusing Sansa even more.

**Courtyard-** Jon and Atticus were currently embroiled in an epic sparring match. The older and larger Jon was able to overpower Atticus, but was not as quick. Atticus continually used feints in attempts to trick Jon, who in turn pushed Atticus back with hard slashes. As the two found their way into a test of strength, pushing their blades against each other, Atticus used his superior footwork to trip Jon up, causing the northern bastard to fall. Atticus pointed his sword at Jon's throat

"Do you yield?" Atticus says, and gets a quick nod in response. He helps Jon up. The two bastards get claps and cheers from most present, with a few notable exceptions (ahem Joffrey).

"Good job, Jon. I think that I will talk to your father about that job I offered." Atticus says. Jon smiles and Jon smiles.

"Speaking of the job, you might want to look up there" Jon says, pointing at a balcony before patting Atticus on the back and walking away. Atticus looks up and sees Arya, clapping and cheering louder than anyone else. Atticus does a very theatrical bow. Arya smiles, but then notices something out of the corner of her eye. Septa Mordane, and Lady Catelyn. Walking towards her with a purpose.

**Arya's Room- **Arya sat on her bad, listening to her mother and Septa lecture her on being a good lady.

She had heard the speech many times, and remembered exactly when to say "yes mam."

"And you are to be a wife, do you understand me Arya?" Cat said, getting a nod from her daughter.

"Good, I leave her with you, Septa." Cat says, before leaving the room. Arya turned to face Mordane.

"You will have double long lessons tomorrow. And from now on, no more sword fighting or archery." She says, shocking Arya.

"But, you can't do that!"Arya says. Mordane looks the girl in the eye furiously.

"I can tell you to do what I want, you are to be a wife, not a ruffian. I wouldn't be surprised if Lord Tywin brakes off the marriage when he meets you." She says, before walking out of the room. Arya feels tears in her eyes, and then leaves her room, not knowing what to do.

**Later- **Atticus makes his way around the castle, looking for his betrothed. He had a violin strapped to his back, and was praying that Arya was a music lover. He had no luck so far, and was getting desperate. He then got an idea. He went over to the courtyard, and picked up the practice sword Arya used the most. He then whistled, and Rebel came over to him.

"Here boy, find Arya." He says, holding the blade near the dog's nose. Rebel quickly ran off, with Atticus following close behind. They made their way around the castle, until Rebel suddenly stopped in front of a wall. Atticus understood, and with a sigh, he began to climb up. As he was doing this, Tyrion walked up to him, a grin plastered to his face.

"Atticus, are you off to serenade your lady love?" Tyrion said. Atticus looked down at his uncle and smiled a bit sheepishly.

"Well, pretty much." He said, and Tyrion laughs. Atticus just shook his head in amusement and continued his climb, until he found himself on the roof. He stood up and looked around. He saw Arya, sitting down with her knees pulled into her chest and her head down, soft sobs coming from her. Atticus slowly approached, making sure not to scare her. When he gest within a few feet, he takes out his violin and begins to play(He is playing the game of thrones theme). After he is done, Arya puts her head up, her face still streaked with tears. Atticus gives her a kind, soft smile.

"Arya, what is the matter?" Atticus asks, scooting a little closer, so the two are almost touching.

"Septa Mordane says I can't fight or ride anymore. She says a lady should always be in a cart, and should sew." Arya says, and leans her head on Atticus's shoulder. The action surprises him, and he thinks fro a moment before he speaks.

"Tell me, do you think I am cruel?" He asks seriously. Arya looks at him, surprise on her face.

"No, you are very kind." She says, a subtle blush on her face. Atticus smiles warmly.

"Well, do you think I would forbid you from doing something if it made you so sad?"" He says. Arya looks at him, a smile on her face.

"Wait, do you mean that I can use swords and ride?" She asks, getting a nod from Atticus. She then engulfs him in a giant hug, which he returns gently. The two slowly let go, both blushing a little.

"Now, how about we get down from here?" Atticus says. Arya nods, and the two begin their descent down.

**Broken Tower- **Bran is currently climbing up the old tower, his dire wolf Summer watching him. As he gets close to the top, he hears strange voices. As he gets closer, he begins to recognize them

"I said no Cersei! We were finished after what happened to Jon Arryn. If he found out, so will Ned if we keep going." Jaime Lannister says. Bran makes his way to the top, and watches the queen and her brother.

"Then we kill him, and we can be together." Cersei says, kissing Jaime on the lips passionately. Jaime almost returns the kiss, but pushes away when he spots Bran. He runs over to the boy, and grabs him by the shirt. Cersei notices the boy as well.

"He saw us!" Cersei shouts repeatedly. Jaime contemplates pushing him out the window, but he swore to himself that Kingslaying would be the worst thing he would ever do. He gets in close to Bran's face, and gives him his most intimidating stare.

"Boy, never tell anyone what you saw, or else." He says, letting Bran go gently. All is well for a second, before Cersei huffs, and walks over to Bran. Before Jaime can react, she pushes the boy out of the window.

"Problem solved" She says, but Jaime turns to her, fury on his face.

"Leave, now!" He says. Cersei does as bid, and leaves Jaime to contemplate what to do.

**Minutes later-** Atticus is taking a walk through the woods, Rebel right behind him, and makes his way to a clearing. His eyes widen as he sees his father, standing over Bran, who appears to be unconscious. He runs to them as fast as he can.

"What happened?" He asks. Jaime turns to face his son, surprised by his presence.

"I don't know, I was just walking when I found him here. He must have fallen." He lies. Atticus can tell something is off, but doesn't question it. He goes to the boy's side, and notes that he is still breathing.

"Help me make a stretcher for him, maybe we can.." Atticus says, but is cut off when he hears a howling wolf. He stands up, and unsheathes his sword, and so does Jaime. Their worst fears come true as a pack of 10 wolves surround them.

"Fuck me." Jaime and Atticus sayin unison, getting into their fighting stances. The wolves snarl and snap at the Lannisters, and Atticus calls Rebel to his side.

"Father, do you have some paper?" He says. Jaime nods.

"Yes, why do you need it?" Jaime says, pulling a scrap of paper from his pocket.

"I have a plan" Atticus says, grabbing the paper.

**Winterfell Courtyard- **Arya is tending to Nymeria, feeding her chunks of chicken. She stands up and walks to the well to get water. She feels a nudging at her leg, and looks down to see Rebel, with a crumpled up paper stuffed into his collar.

"_What's this?_" She thought to herself as she opened up the letter. Her eyes widened and she dropped her bucket of water, before sprinting off to find her father. She finds him talking to the King, and hands him the letter.

"Father!" She yells, running up to him. He is currently laughing, and turns around to face her, smiling.

"What is it Arya?" He asks, noting the panic on her face. As he unrolls he letter, his eye widen as he realize that it is written in blood. He passes it to Robert, who immediately shouts for his horse.

"I found it in Atticus's dog's collar." Arya says, knowing what Ned was going to ask. He nods and walks over to Jory, his captain of the guard.

"Get Robb, Jon, and the Maester, tell them Bran is in trouble." He says, and Jory nods, quickly heading off to find the boys. In around three minutes, everyone is ready to leave. They quickly hurry to the old tower, and arrive to find a horrible sight. Around a dozen wolf bodies, and Jaime and Atticus Lannister both down, Bran in between them. The party quickly makes their way to them, and get a closer look at the Lannisters. Both were covered in blood, with Jaime on his back, and Atticus propped against the tower. The Maester looks between the three, and has to decide who to work on.

"Bran fell from the window, help him first." Atticus says weakly. Luwin does so reluctantly, as the others help Jaime and Atticus up. Ned walks over to him, and looks at the boy's hands, and notices the cut on his left one.

"You wrote the letter in your own blood?" He asks, and Atticus nods.

"Yeah, I did. My father and I were walking in the forest, then we found Bran. We were going to go for help, but then the wolves showed up." He says. Jaime notes his son's tiny lie, and appreciates it.

"Help your boy, we're fine." Jaime says, and Need nods, before helping the others carefully pick up Bran, and bring him back to Winterfell.

**That Night- **Atticus is in his room, laying on his bed, looking over his bandaged up hand. Felling bored, he stands up, and decides to go see Bran. He makes his way to the boy's room, and finds the door open, and sees Cat inside, next to her son.

"Lady Catelyn." He says, getting her attention. Cat stands up, and looks at him for a second.

"Atticus, good to see you." She says. Atticus walks in, and looks over Bran, who is not moving at all, except for tiny breaths.

"Good to see you too, though I wish under better circumstances. How is he?" Atticus ask, real concern in his voice.

"Luwin says that if he wakes, he will be a cripple." She says. Atticus looks down, feeling sorry for the boy.

"I want to thank you, though. You saved my boy. And there is only one gift I can give you." Cat says. Atticus looks confused.

"What gift is that?" he asks. Catelyn walks forward, and grabs his hands.

"My blessings. I was apprehensive at first, but now I trust you to take care of my daughter." She says. Atticus smiles, and nods.

"Thank you, but I must return such a gift. I have to warn you against letting Lord Eddard go to King's Landing." Atticus says seriously. Catelyn backs away confused.

"What do you mean?" She asks. Atticus sighs before speaking.

"Your husband is a good man, and in that rat hole of a city it will get him killed." He says. Cat nods, seeming to already know this.

"I know. Can you help him?" She asks, almost pleading. Atticus nods without hesitation.

"I'll do everything I can. Well, I will go get ready, we leave for the capitol tomorrow." Atticus says, and bows before leaving Catelyn alone with her son.

Atticus makes his way back to his room,but slows down when he hears a loud knocking. He turns a corner and smiles at the sight. Arya is there, knocking on the door, thinking he is inside. He gets a wicked smile, as he slowly sneaks up on her. When he gets close enough, he pokes her in the sides, causing her to squeal. She turns to face him, her face burning with anger and embarrassment, which causes Atticus to laugh.

"Atticus!" She yells. Atticus continues laughing as she strikes his arms. After a few moments he manages to calm himself down.

"What are you doing here Arya?" He asks, still smiling. She looks at him, and hits him again at seeing the smile.

"I wanted to thank you for saving Bran." She says, with genuine gratitude. Atticus nods, and smiles, this time much more warmly.

"It's fine Arya, he is your brother. There isn't a thing that I wouldn't do for family." He says. Arya smiles, and looks up at his face. She notices for the first time how big he is compared to her. He is much wider, and a head about taller. He looks down at her, and she can't help but feel something while being with him.

"Well, I guess I should go to my room and finish packing" She says, and goes to leave, only to be stopped when Atticus holds her arm gently.

"Arya, good night." He says, before leaning down and kissing her on the cheek. It is a simple peck, but it means a lot to the two of them. Arya smiles, and backs away slowly, almost hesitantly.

"Goodnight, Atticus" She says, leaving a very happy Atticus to finish his packing.

**Next Day-** Jon Snow finds himself at a literal crossroads. He wanted all his life to join the honorable Night's Watch, to be a ranger and fight wildlings. But now he is unsure, as the group heading for the Wall, and the one heading to King's Landing were splitting. He waits for a moment, thinking of what to do. He breaths deeply, and looks at his uncle Benjen.

"Maybe one day." He says, and turns to follow his father. As they hurry on, Ned turns to his son.

"Now just because you are with us, doesn't mean you get to be Arya or Sansa's sworn shield. Robert assures me that no harm will befall them, and I trust him." Ned says.

"Yes, father." Jon says, nodding. Ned smiles at his bastard.

"I'm glad you came with us." He says, getting a smile from Jon.

"So am I." Jon says, as he follows the others down the Kingsroad.

**AN- Chapter 3 done!I hope you enjoyed, and remember to R&amp;R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- Hey guys another chapter here. I want to thank everyone for the support so far you have all been great. Anyways, remember to R&amp;R, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Heavy Debt**

**Crossroads inn- **Atticus is walking around the inn, looking for his betrothed. He finally finds her, and smiles as he sees her running around with the butcher's boy, Mycah. He walks over to her, and stops right in front of her.

"Hello Arya, what are you doing?" He asks, and Arya turns and smiles back.

"Me and Mycah are going down to the river to look for rubies." She says, and Atticus nods.

"Ah, the ones our king knocked from Rhaegar Targaryen's armor. Well, good luck then, but remember to be back before dark." He says. Arya nods, and hurries off to the river. Atticus smiles and continues his walk, until he bumps into his least favorite person, Joffrey.

"Joffrey" Atticus says, acknowledging his cousin. Joffrey just looks at him with disgust.

"Bastard, you should address me as prince" Joffrey says rudely. Atticus just shakes his head.

"And you should remember who is the one in debt to the other when I am Lord of the Rock and you are King." Atticus says, a sly smile on his face. He walks away from Joffrey before he gets a chance to respond, not wanting to talk to the boy anymore.

**Ruby Ford- **Arya is happily practicing her sword fighting with Mycah. The two of them are using sticks, and Arya seems to have the upper hand. They hear a "pfft" and turn to see Joffrey and Sansa.

As they turn, Mycah can't stop his swing, and hits Arya in the back of the head, but not to hard.

"What are you doing here?" Arya asks, and Joffrey steps forward.

"I am taking my lady on a walk. Boy, so you want to be a knight, or something?" Joffrey asks, walking over to Mycah. Arya feels uneasy, and so does Sansa.

"Yes, mi lord" Mycah answers.

"I am your prince, you will address me as such. Now pick up your sword." Joffrey says, and unsheathes his sword. Mycah looks down at the stick he is holding.

"My prince, it is a stick." He says, and Joffrey cruelly puts his sword on his cheek.

"Yes, a worthless stick. It will never be a sword, and you will never be a knight." Joffrey says, pushing the blade down a little, causing the boy's cheek to bleed. Having enough of this, Arya swings as hard as she can, hitting the prince in the back of the head. As Joffrey grips his head in pain, Mycah runs away as fast as he can. Joffrey spins around, slashing his sword at Arya and yelling words that would make many women faint. Arya brings her hands to her face, and yelps in pain as she feels them being cut by the sword. As she falls to her back, she opens her eyes and sees Nymeria on top of Joffrey, who is screaming bloody murder.

"Nymeria, let go!" She yells, and her wolf lets go. Arya sprints into the forest, her wolf in toe. As she makes it a few yards into the forest, she turns around, and sees the prince throwing his sword at her. She feels a hot pain in her shoulder, and sees the blood splatter as she yelps in pain.

**Later, at the Inn- **The whole inn is in a state of panic, with people running back and forth. Atticus looks on as his cousin speaks an obvious lie to the King and Queen about how Arya and Mycah attack him with clubs and then how Nymeria had attacked him. Atticus shakes his head and leaves to go help with the search for Arya. As he makes his way into the forest, Rebel walks up to him.

"Show me the way, boy" Atticus says, and Rebel leads him down to a patch of trees near the river. His eyes widen as he sees his betrothed leaning against a large boulder, bleeding from her shoulder. He runs over to her, and grabs her face gently.

"Arya, are you awake?" He asks, and gets a small whimper in response.

"Atticus" She says weakly, struggling to keep her eyes partly open. Atticus looks over her injuries as he tears off part of his pant leg and wraps it around her shoulder. He notices the wounds on her hands, and recognizes that they are defensive. He slowly lifts Arya up, and places her on his back.

"Now I know it might hurt your hands, but I need you to hold on as tight as you can." Atticus says. Arya nods and wraps her arms around his neck. She winces, but continues to hold on as Atticus begins his long run back to the inn.

**Crossroads inn- **Eddard Stark stands before King Robert, and neither of them are very happy. The queen stands next to her eldest son, Joffrey. He cradles his arm as if it was put in a meat grinder, where in reality it would barely scar. A loud commotion draws the attention everyone in the room.

"Help! I need help!" a voice that Ned recognizes as Atticus's yells. Everyone turns around, and many gasp as they see the boy carrying an obviously injured Arya on his back. Both Jon and Ned run to the boy as he lays Arya down on a table. The Maester also hurries over, and begins to assess her wounds. Atticus is motionless for a moment, but then begins a very fast walk in the direction of his cousin. Both Jaime and Ned know what he is about to do.

"Atticus don't..." Jaime says, but is too late. Atticus punches Joffrey right in the face, knocking the crown prince to the floor. Ser Mandon Moore and Ser Meryn Trant both draw their swords, but are stopped by Jaime and Jon, who have there own swords drawn.

"Draw your sword on my son again and you will find that you will be forced into an early retirement, Meryn" Jaime says, as both Ser Meryn and Ser Mandon sheath their blades.

"If you ever lay a hand on my betrothed again, Tommen will be the one ruling the Seven Kingdoms." Atticus says, threatening Joffrey.

"How dare you threaten your prince." Cersei says. Atticus turns to speak, but is interrupted by the king.

"Quiet woman. Can't you see that the girl is in much worse shape than Joffrey?" Robert says, pointing to Arya.

"That is only because she attacked your son. We have a witness, if I remember correctly. Where is Lady Sansa?" Cersei says. All eyes turn to Sansa, who nervously looks around before speaking.

"I can't remember... it all happened so fast." She says, and all those who have spent any time in King's Landing can tell she is lying. They are interrupted when Rebel walks in, holding Joffrey's sword in his mouth. Ser Barristan leans down and picks it up.

"Your grace, this is the prince's sword." He says, and shows everyone the obvious blood on it. Ned looks at the blade, and is tempted to punch Joffrey, but resist the urge.

"I should head back to Winterfell for this. But I swore an oath, and I won't break it." Ned says. Robert sighs and stands up.

"I would say that we punish are children, but it looks like your girl has already been punished." Robert says, and goes to leave, only for Cersei to stop him.

"What of the beast that savaged your son?" She says. Robert stops and turns to face of one of his guards.

"There has been no sign of the wolf, your grace" The guards says.

"So be it." Robert says, only for Cersei to give a sly smile.

"We have another wolf." She says, referring to Sansa's wolf, Lady. Before the King can say anything, Atticus walks up to him, and whispers into his ear. After a moment, Robert decides to speak.

"No, the wolf will not be harmed. This matter is closed." He says, and leaves. Cersei and Joffrey huff and walk off. Ned sighs and goes back over to his daughter, and find's Atticus sitting next to her, worry on his face.

"_It seems I might have found a Lannister I can trust_" Ned thinks to himself.

**Weeks later- **Atticus follows the Stark men as they enter the gates of King's Landing. He looks over at the carriage with Arya and Sansa, and frowns when he notices how the former winces when she moves her arm too fast. He looks at her hands, and sighs, as he sees how her left forearm an right hand are bandaged up. He also notices how the two sisters are looking away from each other, and that their Septa is in between them. Atticus is snapped out of his thoughts as Ned gets off his horse.

"Atticus and Jory, see the girls to their rooms." He says. Atticus nods, and goes over to the cart and helps Arya down while Jory helps Sansa. He leads them up to the Red Keep, and into the Tower of the Hand.

"That is your room Sansa, and this one is yours Arya" He says, pointing to the two rooms opposite each other. Sansa nods as she goes into her room and begins to get settled. Atticus opens Arya's door, and leads her in.

"How are you feeling?" He asks, as Arya looks over her chambers.

"I'm fine, it only hurts when I move my arm to quickly." She says. Atticus sighs and walks over.

"That's not what I mean. I know about what the hound did to the butcher's boy." He says, Arya tears up and hugs him.

"It's all my fault. If I hadn't asked him to help me train, this never would have happened." She says in between sobs. Atticus shushes her softly and rubs her back gently, trying to calm her.

"It's not your fault, sweet wolf. Joffrey killed him, don't forget that." He says. He holds her for a few minutes, before she raises her head, smiling a little.

"Sweet wolf?" She asks. Atticus laughs, a bit embarrassed.

"Well, you have always been sweet to me, so it seemed fitting." He says. Arya smiles at him, and looks him in the eye.

"Well, as long as you don't call me my lady." She says, and they both laugh. Atticus stands up and goes to leave. Arya stops him before he leaves.

"Please don't go. When I close my eyes, I'm afraid that I won't open them again." She says, as it finally hits Atticus. She is traumatized. It doesn't matter how tough you are, if you almost die at ten and two, you will have some mental scarring. Atticus puts his hand on her chin, and points her head up, so that they are face to face.

"I promise, I won't let anyone hurt you anymore Arya." He says, and leans down, and kisses her on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Atticus." She says, as he leaves the room. Atticus sighs and makes his way to his room, and finds Ned waiting for him.

"Hello Lord Eddard, how did the first council meeting go?" He asks. Ned sighs and shakes his head.

"Not good, Robert is throwing a tourney in my name. He needs to borrow one hundred thousand gold dragons from your family." Ned says. Atticus smiles at him.

"Sure thing, I bet I can even get my grandfather to forget half of the loan." Atticus says. Ned smiles at his future good-son.

"Thank you Atticus, I knew I could trust you. Speaking of trust, what can you tell me about the council members?" Ned asks. Atticus thinks for a moment before speaking.

"Well, Littlefinger would kill every one he knows if he could get more power from it. Renly is nice, but lazy, and I believe he has someone in his ear telling him what to do." Atticus says. Ned nods, as he got that vibe from them both.

"What of Varys and Pycelle?" Eddard asks.

"Varys is the only one who can be trusted farther than you can throw him. Pycelle on the other hand reports directly to my aunt and grandfather." Atticus says. Ned looks at him, and nods in understanding.

"Well, I guess that is all I wanted to ask." He says, and turns to walk away, only for Atticus to stop him.

"For the loan, I want two things in return." Atticus says seriously.

"And what are these two things?" Ned asks.

"First, assign Jon as Arya's sworn shield. I think she is scared something else might happen, and having her brother would calm her down. Second, I want you to tell me everything that happens when your on the council." Atticus says, surprising Ned.

"I will make Jon her sworn shield, but why do you need me to spy?" He asks.

"Because, my aunt has the highest social standing of anyone in my house, and my grandfather has both the wealth and fear that comes from the name Lannister. I need a weapon besides what I already have." Atticus says, and opens his door to leave.

"And what do you have that they don't?" Eddard says. Atticus flashes him a smile.

"The loyalty and love of my bannermen." Atticus says, before shutting his door.

**AN- Another chapter done! I hope you all enjoy, and remember to R&amp;R. I would like particular feedback about Arya and Atticus's relationship if you can, but all reviews matter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- Hey guys, new chapter here. Before I start, I want to tell you a new character is joining in the story today, and I swear that he is not a OC, he is just a character that has only been mentioned in the books, not seen. You can look him up on the wiki if you want. Anyways, remember to R&amp;R, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Tourneys and Returns**

**King's Landing**\- Atticus awoke to the sound of someone knocking on his door. He groggily got out of his bed, and slipped some clothes on. He looked out the window, and saw that it was still nighttime. He made his way to the door and opened it, to surprisingly find his father and aunt.

"Father? What is it?" He asks.

"Come with us to the docks, your great uncle Gerion has returned from Old Valyria." Jaime says. Atticus's eyes widen, and he nods and follows the two adult Lannisters. They make their way down to the docks.

"Wait, didn't he eave to find our house's sword Brightroar?" Atticus asks, as the arrive at the docks. Sure enough, a ship flying Lannister colors is there, with a blond haired man sitting in front of it.

"Jaime, Cersei! It has been a long time!" He says, and walks over to the two of them with a smile.

"Good to see you, uncle Gerion." Jaime says, giving him a handshake. Gerion gives his niece a kiss on the cheek, before walking over to Atticus.

"My my, how you have grown. When I last saw you you were but a little toddler. I hear you are heir to the rock now." He says. Atticus nods.

"I am, and it is good to see you as well." He says. Gerion smiles, and snaps his fingers. Two sailors bring out a very long box.

"Well, now that you are to rule the rock, I think you should carry this." Gerion says. Atticus slowly opens it, and gasps when he sees what's inside. It's Brightroar, the ancestral great sword of House Lannister. The blade is elegant Valyrian steel, the cross guard, while smaller than many other swords of the same type, is silver, and has the words "Hear me Roar" etched on. The pommel is, of course, a golden lion's head. The sword is smaller than Ice is, but still very large.

"I don't know what to say. Thank you, great uncle Gerion." Atticus says. Gerion walks into his ship for a moment, and walks out with a sheath.

"Your welcome. Here is the scabbard. I had it specially made in the free cities so that you can draw the blade from the back. All you have to do is twist it, and pull the sword a little up and then forward, and it will come out perfectly." He says. Atticus nods, and tests the mechanism, and sees it works just how Gerion said it would.

"How can I repay you for this?" He asks. Gerion thinks for a moment, before a devilish smile appears on his face.

"Well, I hear that the Tourney of the Hand is coming up. How about you enter? If I remember correctly your father won his first tourney at your age." He says, and Atticus grins right back at him.

"Done. You should probably bet on me or father." He says, showing some good old fashioned Lannister confidence. Gerion laughs, and then goes off to talk to his other relatives and to send a raven to Tywin.

**One week Later- **Atticus very rarely feels nervous, but now he does. This would be his first tourney, and the odds were not in his favor. The participants to watch out for were, just to name a few, the Hound, the Mountain, Ser Loras, Ser Barristan and even his own father. As Atticus tries to calm his nerves, Arya walks up to him, a smile on her face.

"Hey Atticus, are you okay?" She asks, noting the paleness of his face. He nods slowly.

"Yeah, just a little nervous." He says. Arya kisses him gently on the cheek, surprising him.

"You will do fine." She says, before walking away, leaving Atticus stunned and smiling. He is snapped out of his thoughts when the first contestants are called.

"Lorthar Frey, and Atticus Lannister!" The announcer says. Meanwhile, in the stands, Arya sits down in between her sister and Septa. Next to Sansa is Jeyne Poole, who came to King's Landing with them because Sansa insisted. Arya looks on as her betrothed and his opponent bow to the king, and prepare themselves.

"Who do think is going to win?" Sansa asks. Arya looks over at her sister, surprised as they hadn't talked much since the inn.

"Atticus, of course!" She says loudly, only to be shushed by Mordane. Atticus and his opponent line up, and begin to head for each other. Jeyne interjects herself into the conversation.

"How can a bastard like him do anything to a knight of the Kingsguard or Ser Loras?" She says, causing Arya to glare at her. Renly, who is seated behind the Starks, leans down to speak to them.

"Atticus is talented, but only a boy. I have a hundred gold dragons on the Frey." He says. As if to prove him wrong, a loud crack is heard, as Atticus unseats Lorthar in the first tilt. Atticus does a small victory lap, and nods at Arya when he passes her. Atticus unseats two more riders, before he finds himself facing Jon, who had entered and unseated Jory and a Kingsguard member, to the surprise of most and the sadness of many gamblers. Arya doesn't no who to cheer for, so just sits silently, and decides to cheer no matter who wins. They go two tilts, only barley touching each other, before Atticus manages to hit Jon in the shield, but doesn't manage to unhorse him. He gets the win via points, and shakes Jon's hand before they leave the field.

"You must be quite happy, seeing your future husband do so well." A voice says. Arya and Sansa turn, and see Littlefinger sit next to him. Arya almost immediately doesn't trust him. He seems like everything that Atticus warned her that she would find in King's Landing. A sleazy, slimy, conniving son of a bitch.

"Yes, I am." She says, and turns her head, trying to ignore him.

**Meanwhile, Competitors Box-** Atticus looks in the direction of his betrothed, and frowns when he notices Petyr Baelish next to them.

"Father, how far do you think I could throw one of these lances?" He asks, turning to face Jaime.

"Not far enough to hit Baelish." Jaime says, not even looking away from his horse. Atticus sighs, and settles on using a rock. He picks it up, lines up his shot, and throws it as hard as he can. He smiles at the satisfying smack as it hits Petyr's head. The other competitors chuckle, but gasp when they look back at the field, and see Ser Hugh, with a giant wood splinter in his throat. Atticus shoots a glare at Gregor Clegane.

"He will pay for all he has done when I am Lord of the Rock" Atticus says. Jaime rests a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Just remember to send a lot of men you don't care about to capture him." He says, but Atticus shakes his head.

"The man who passes the sentence should swing the sword." He says, and walks away to go tend to his horse.

"The tourney will continue tomorrow at noon!" King Robert yells. Jaime shrugs, as a death was as good of a time to stop for the day.

**Next Day-** The second day of the tourney passes without incident, and with Atticus slowly becoming a crowd favorite. He even manages to unseat Sandor, who even though angered, resigns himself to the fact that he lost. This secures himself a seat in the finals, with his opponent being either Ser Loras or the Mountain. As those two race at each other, Atticus notices something about Loras's horse.

"_That little cheating son of a bitch_!" He thinks to himself. The mare Loras is using is in heat, and he knew it. After the Flower Knight wins, Ser Gregor uses his massive sword to kill his horse, and then attack Loras.

"Leave him be!" Sandor yells, as he jumps down and duels the Mountain. After around a minute of fighting, King Robert finally stands up.

"Stop this madness in the name of your King!" He screams. The Clegane brothers separate, and Loras raises the Hound's arm in appreciation. Atticus breathes deeply as he gets ready for the joust. He gets on his horse and is very thankful that it is a mare. As the servants finish up cleaning the field, Atticus rides out, and meets Loras in front of the king. They both give a bow, and go to opposite ends of the arena. They both charge at each other, lances pointed straight out. The thunderous "Crack!" is heard as both of them hit their mark. Ser Loras can not stay up and falls immediately, but Atticus manages to hold on for a few seconds before he falls. Everyone turns to the king for his decision.

"The winner is... Atticus Lannister!" He yells, as the entire crowd erupts in cheering. Atticus smiles and offers and hand to Loras, who swats it away. Atticus just sighs, and a servant hands him the crown of flowers meant for the Queen of Love and Beauty. He walked over to Arya, and gently placed it on her head.

"I crown you my Queen of Love and Beauty, sweet wolf." Atticus said. He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips for the first time. The women in the audience all swooned, and when Atticus broke the kiss he laughed, a little embarrassed. The moment was broken up by yelling from where the Royal family was seated.

"Dammit woman! I will fight in the melee if I want to!" King Robert said. Atticus scowled at the king, but then turned to Lord Eddard.

"Make sure he doesn't fight, and keep half of the winnings." Atticus says, as he grabs the champions purse and dumps out half of it into an empty purse, before handing it to Eddard. Ned nods, and stands up to go talk to Robert. Atticus then bows to Arya before taking his purse and leaving.

"What do you think he is going to use his money for?" Sansa asks. Before Arya can say anything, Jeyne pokes her head in again.

"Probably going to go hire a surgeon so the Queen of Love and Beauty can at least have some of the qualities she is supposed to have" Jeyne says. Arya resists the urge to smack her. She stands up, and goes to leave.

"You can make fun of my looks when someone crowns you Queen of Love and Beauty" She says, before leaving them to her thoughts.

**Next day, Red Keep- **Atticus walks through the keep, Brightroar on his back and a small box in his hands. He makes his way to the Tower of the Hand, and finds Sansa and Jeyne practicing there needlework.

"Hello my ladies. Sansa, do you know where your sister is?" He asks. Sansa looks up from her work.

"She is with her dancing teacher. I think the way to her is that way." She says, and points to the right. Atticus nods and goes in that direction, only to bump into Joffrey.

"Bastard, don't think I have forgotten about the inn." Joffrey says. Atticus stares him down.

"Joffrey, please get the fuck out of the way before I put you on your arse again."Atticus says, and continues his walk towards Arya.

He begins to hear the soft clink of wood hitting wood. He smiles when he finds Arya, practicing her sword fighting with a Braavosi man. Atticus watches until they are done, and begins to clap when they finish, startling Arya.

"Well done. You couldn't get a better Water Dancing teacher than Syrio Forrel." He says, and walks over to Arya. Syrio is surprised that he is recognized, but appreciates the praise.

"What are you doing here?" She asks. Atticus smiles and hands her the box. She opens it, and pulls out a beautiful pendant. One side of it is a gold lion with silver eyes, and the other is a silver wolf with gold eyes.

"This is beautiful, how did you get it made so fast?" Arya asks, as Atticus places the necklace around her neck.

"Well, drop enough money in front of a jeweler and he will put all other orders on hold." Atticus says. Arya rolls her eyes, but then a thought comes to her mind.

"Wait, what did you do with the rest of your winnings?" She asks.

"Well, I gave about 10 thousand gold dragons to the orphanage in flea bottom. I went through the streets and gave three gold dragons to every adult beggar, and five to the children." He says. Arya jumps up and gives him a hug. He laughs and returns the hug.

"Who knew charity would impress you, sweet wolf." He says. Arya lets go of him.

"You are what impresses me." She says. Atticus smiles and kisses her on the forehead, before leaving her to finish her lessons. Atticus walks towards the library, and finds Ned Stark, lugging around a giant book.

"Hello Lord Eddard, doing some reading?" Atticus says, laughing. Ned looks at him with a serious face.

"This is the last book Jon Arryn read before he died" Eddard says. Atticus's face becomes serious, until a question he knew the answer to popped into his head.

"Where did you get the book?" He asks.

"From Grand Maester Pyce..." Ned says, before he realizes his mistake. Atticus sighs and shakes his head.

"So, what has the council been talking about?" Atticus asks, changing the subject.

"Viserys Targaryen, the Beggar King, has married his sister off to the Dothraki Khal Drogo." Ned answers.

"How big is his horde?" Atticus questions.

"Some say forty thousand, some same a hundred thousand, either way they have no ships." Eddard answers, but Atticus is unsure.

"The Dothraki could be convinced to come to Westeros, but it would take a lot. You should make sure that our dear King Robert doesn't do anything stupid." Atticus says, and walks away. Ned makes his way to his quarters, but is stopped when Yoren, a man of the Night's Watch, approaches him.

"Yoren, what is it?" He asks. Yoren is huffing hard, and visibly tired.

"My lord, your wife has taken Tyrion Lannister hostage. She says that he is the one that crippled your boy Bran." Yoren says, shocking Ned.

**AN- Another chapter done! I want to talk about Brightroar for a second. I decided that it would look like the book version of Ice,which can be found on Valyrian (they no longer make it, but it's in the archives) , but would have the changes I listed. Anyways, remember to R&amp;R, and I hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN- Hey guys, another chapter here. I am really happy with the feed back so far, so I just decided to pump theses out as fast as I can. Anyways, R&amp;R, and I hope you enjoy.**

**Family Drama**

**Small Council room-** Eddard Stark could not believe what he was hearing. Robert had just told him that the Targaryen girl was pregnant, but that he wanted to have her killed. Unfortunately, the entire council seemed to agree.

"Robert, your talking about murdering a child." He says, trying to convince the king.

"Then what do you suppose we do when she has a child? He will be a Targaryen at the front of a Dothraki horde!" Robert says. Ned slowly walks up to the council table, and takes off his pin, placing it in front of the king.

"I followed you into war twice without question. I will not follow you now." He says with resolve, and begins to walk out. Robert's anger is evident, as his face is red as a tomato.

"Go then! Run back to Winterfell you honorable fool!" He yells. Eddard leaves the council room, and then heads for the exit of the keep. Before he can leave, Petyr Baelish runs up to him.

"Lord Eddard, before you leave, I believe I have something, or should I say someone, you have to see." Littlefinger says. Ned turns to face him. He had been working with Baelish, since he was a long time friend of Cat.

"And who is that?" He asks in an irritated voice.

"I have located another one of our king's bastards" Baelish says. Eddard nods, and gestures for Littlefinger to show him.

"Lead the way." He says, as Petyr begins to escort him out of the keep.

**Meanwhile, in the Catacombs-** Arya runs through the old keep, chasing a cat, just like how Syrio said. As she runs, she notices the old dragon skulls from the days of the Targaryens. She manages to grab the cat, and pulls him in tight.

"_Ha! Got You!_" She thinks to herself. She turns to leave, only to stop when she hears strange voices. She slowly approaches them, making sure to keep herself hidden behind the larger skulls.

"There you are! How did the meeting go?" one of the voices says.

"Not good, both the king and Lord Eddard are dead men if they continue to fight the lions." The other answers. Arya leans in a little closer so she can hear better.

"Well, it doesn't matter, soon Khal Drogo will invade. By the way what does our...friend, demand in return for his help?" The first voice asks.

"He wants the Reach, Stormlands, and Westerlands." The second voice answers. The first one sighs.

"Fine, but he should remember that Dothraki don't share well. Anyways, I should leave so I can catch the ship back to Pentos." He responds. Arya slowly backs away as the secret meeting comes to a close.

"_I have to warn father!_" Arya thinks to herself as she runs out of the catacombs and to where her father is.

**Tower of the Hand-** Atticus was walking towards his betrothed's room. He had a spring in his step, but stopped walking when he sees Jon Snow standing in the main room of the tower.

"Hey Jon, aren't you supposed to be with Arya everywhere she goes?" He asks. Jon sighs and looks at his future good-brother.

"Well, she found out she can order me to do what she wants. I may have made a joke about her being in love with you, so she ordered me to stand here." He says. Atticus cocks an eyebrow.

"For how long?" He asks.

"Until she comes back, and I thinks she has her dancing lessons all day." Jon says, causing Atticus to chuckle. They are interrupted by Sandor Clegane.

"Oh, hello Sandor." Atticus says. He may not like Gregor, but he did consider Sandor to be a good man, once you get passed how much of an asshole he can be. Sandor also had a high amount of respect for Atticus, since he openly denounced Gregor for his actions.

"Hello Atticus, I came to tell you that Catelyn Stark has taken your uncle Tyrion captive. She thinks he tried to have her son Bran killed." Sandor says, shocking Jon and Atticus. Sandor explains the whole story for them.

"What? Wait, who else knows?" Atticus exclaims. The Hound thinks for a moment.

"Well, your aunt knows, so your father probably does too" He says. That is all Atticus needs to hear.

"Come on Jon, we have to keep our fathers from killing each other." He says, as Jon nods and follows him.

**Street of Silk-** Eddard finds himself with more questions then answers. Another bastard of Robert's, and another parent or guardian visited by Jon Arryn. As Ned steps out of Littlefinger's brothel, he surprised to see Arya in front of him.

"Arya? What are you doing here?" He asks. Arya takes a few moments to catch her breath.

"I was in the catacombs, and I heard men talking about you and the king dying, and that they had a friend on the council. They also talked about someone invading. They called him Carl Drago, or Cal Drogo or something." Arya says. Ned's eyes widen.

"Wait, do you mean Khal Drogo?" Ned asks. Arya nods her head. Before their conversation can keep going, they are interrupted by over twenty Lannister guards, along with Jaime Lannister himself. Petyr Baelish walks out of the brothel, and looks at the Lannister men.

"I'll go get the city watch." He says, and goes back into the brothel.

"What a small pack of wolves. Hello Lord Eddard, I came here to ask if you know where my brother is. You remember him, he is a bit short." Jaime says, as he dismounts his horse. Ned looks at his own guard, consisting of around six men. He slowly pushes Arya behind his back, using himself as a shield for her.

"Aye, I remember him well. I ordered my wife to take him as her prisoner." He lied. Jaime sighs at this.

"That's too bad Stark." Jaime says, as he pulls his sword out. Ned and his guards do the same, while Jaime's men point their spears at them.

"Stop!" Atticus yells as he arrives on horseback, with Jon right behind him.

"Atticus, do you know what he has done?" Jaime asks. Atticus nods and dismounts, standing between his Father and Ned. Jon goes over to his sister, and stands by her.

"Yes I do, but attacking Lord Eddard in the street won't help." He says. Jaime looks at his son questioningly.

"Stark had his wife take your uncle, does that mean nothing to you?" Jaime asks.

"No, it does mean something. Lord Eddard, if my uncle attacked your son, do you think he would be dumb enough to point out Catelyn in the Riverlands? My uncle is the smartest of the Lannisters, and the one who taught all I know about the game, do you think I would be that stupid?" Atticus says, ignoring the indignant "Hey!" from Jaime. Eddard ponders the question for a moment.

"No, you wouldn't." Ned answers.

"I think someone is pitting our houses against each other." Atticus says. Jaime sheaths his sword, and gestures for his men to back up.

"He's right" Jaime says. Before anyone else can talk, they are once again interrupted by more guards, at least another twenty or more, this time led by Cersei, who arrives on horseback.

"You would dare attack my family?" Cersei says. Atticus can tell she is talking about Jaime, not Tyrion. Cersei's men pull their swords out, causing the Stark men to do the same. Atticus slowly puts a hand on the grip of Brightroar.

"Cersei, we aren't going to fight them." Jaime says. Cersei looks over at her twin.

"Yes, we are. Men, take Lord Eddard alive, kill the rest of his household." She says. Her men slowly encroach.

"Men, I order you to leave here right now, and return to the Red Keep." Atticus says. Surprisingly, more than half of the Lannister guards leave, including a lot of Cersei's and ,most Jaime's men.

"I see this is the loyalty you were talking about." Eddard says. Atticus just grins and nods. Cersei, angry as hell, turns to her remaining men, which still outnumber the Stark forces.

"Guards, attack!" She yells, and rides off as her men follow her orders. Atticus quickly pulls out Brightroar and begins to hack down guard after guard. Jon, Jaime and Ned do so as well. Arya, who was told to go hide by Jon, slowly backs toward the brothel. She opens the door, only for someone to push her back out very roughly. She lands on the ground, and looks up, and sees one of the Lannister guards. He raises his sword, but is stopped when Jaime thrusts his blade through the guards body. He extends his hand down to Arya and picks her up.

"No one hurts my good-daughter." He says. Arya smiles, and thinks of something to say.

"I think I know where my mother is taking your brother." She says. Jaime kills another man, and looks back at her, surprised.

"What, where?" He asks.

"The Eyrie, my mother's sister was married to Jon Arryn." She answers. Jaime nods, and files it away in his mind for later. Meanwhile, Jon and Ned fight back to back.

"Is this how all fights are?" Jon asks, as he hacks a soldiers hand off.

"No, usually I have Ice, but it's in my room right now."Ned answers chuckling, and so does Jon. Their moment is ended when one of the guards thrusts a sword into Ned's leg.

"Father!" Jon yells, and goes to Ned's side. Eddard drops to one knee, before darkness comes over him and he passes out.

**Casterly Rock - **Tywin Lannister was a man who was rarely happy. He found himself more often than not believing things to be either "bad", or "satisfactory". He now currently sat in front of his army's commanders, and was in one of the bad situations. His youngest son Tyrion had been taken captive, and even though he had no love for him, he was still a Lannister.

"Kevan, how long is it until our host can be gathered to a useful size?" He asks. Kevan Lannister, eldest of Tywin's younger brothers, fiddles through some papers.

"They should be ready in a week." Kevan says and, Tywin nods.

"I want ten thousand men to stay in the Westerlands so we can have them for reinforcements. Ser Gregor, I want you to take three hundred men and terrorize the Riverlands, now." Tywin orders

"Yes, my lord" The Mountain says, before standing up and leaving to gather his men.

"Now Gerion, I want to ask you a few questions." Tywin says. He turns to face his youngest brother.

"Yes my lord?" Gerion says.

"You said you gave my grandson Brightroar, correct?" Tywin questions.

"Yes, I did. He seemed to use the blade well." Gerion answers.

"And you saw him during the Tourney of the Hand?" The Lord of the Rock asks.

"Aye, and after he won the damn thing he crowned his betrothed as his queen" Gerion responds.

"Well, he is already a smarter man than Rhaegar Targaryen. Tell me, do you know about how he actually feels about the girl?" Tywin says. Gerion sighs at his brother's ways.

"Well, the only way their love could be more obvious is if they were connected at the hip." Gerion jokes.

"Good, since she cares about him my future plans might just work." Tywin says. The members of the meeting all look at him, puzzled.

"My lord, what are your plans?" Kevan asks.

"While we wage war, Atticus will be acting Lord of Casterly Rock. I want to make sure his future wife is loyal to him." Tywin says, causing Gerion to laugh.

"What we need to worry about is Prince Joffrey doing something stupid and pissing your grandson off. I rather not have him lay waist to the royal house." He says, and Tywin sighs.

"Yes, I heard about the incident at the Crossroads Inn. Hopefully Cersei can rein the boy in before he becomes king. Well, this meeting is over, I want everyone to prepare for war." Tywin says. Everyone stands up and leaves, except Gerion.

"What are you still doing here?" Tywin asks impatiently.

"Well, I am not part of your army, so I don't see the need to hurry." Gerion says.

"Then what good are you in the war?" Tywin says angrily.

"Well, I now control most of the new ships in your navy." Gerion says. Tywin looks at his youngest brother, confusion on his face.

"What new ships?" Tywin asks. Gerion gives him a gigantic grin.

"Well, spending eight years looking for a sword, a side project such as rebuilding a navy after the Greyjoy rebellion is bound to happen." Gerion answers.

"How many ships do you have?" Tywin says.

"Two hundred, all stored in Essos, but close enough so we can call on them if we need them." Gerion says, standing up and making his way to the door. Tywin stands still for a few moments, deep in thought

"Who else knows?" Tywin asks. Gerion stops at the door, and turns to face his brother.

"Well besides the hundreds of men on said ships, it's just you, me, and Atticus." He says, and leaves the room, leaving Tywin to his thoughts.

**AN- Another chapter done! To be honest, as I finish this chapter up, I am tired as hell. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and remember to R&amp;R.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN- Hey guys, another chapter here. A lot of people wanted some more flashback stuff, so there is one in this chapter. Anyways, you guys know the routine, R&amp;R, and I hope you enjoy! **

**Days Long Passed**

**King's Landing- **Atticus and Jon stand outside Lord Eddard's chambers, both bastards on guard. Sansa and Arya are both inside. Ned had not waken up yet, but the injury was not life threatening. Atticus is broken out of his thoughts by the arrival of King Robert, and unfortunately Queen Cersei.

"Let me see him." Robert demands. Atticus and Jon nod, and move out of the way so he can go through. As Cersei tries to follow, Jon steps in her way.

"Your staying out here." He says. Cersei scowls at him

"Move aside, bastard." She says. Jon keeps staring her down.

"I will be damned if I let you near my father again." Jon says. Atticus would applaud, if it weren't for the Kingsguard members present.

"Woman, stay out here" Robert says. Cersei backs up from Jon, and turns on her heel and leaves. Atticus sighs.

"Jon, next time you get in my aunt's face like that, make sure that the Kingsguard to us ratio isn't three to one." Atticus jokes. Jon smiles sheepishly.

"Yeah, sorry Atticus." Jon says. Meanwhile on the inside of the building, Robert was looking at his best friend's unconscious form. He looks at the two Stark girls at their father's side, and sighs.

"How long has he been like this?" He asks, immediately regretting the stupid question.

"Since one your wife's men drove a sword through his leg." Arya responds angrily.

"Arya! Don't speak to the king that way." Sansa says, appalled by her sister's tone.

"It's alright girl." Robert says. In truth, Arya reminded him of Lyanna. So different than other ladies, so fierce and determined. And like Lyanna, she was a beauty, many might not see it, but they were fools. The drunk king is broken from his thoughts when Ned begins to stir, and opens his eyes.

"Where am I?" He asks, only for his daughter's to hug him tightly. Arya turns her head for him so she can shout.

"Jon! Atticus! Father is awake!" She yells. The two bastards run in, and Jon goes to his father's side.

"You fought well, son." Eddard says. Jon smiles at his father.

"Thank you father, how are you feeling?" Jon asks.

"Sore, but it could be worse." Ned replies. Robert clears his throat loudly.

"Ned, I can't have the Lannisters and Starks at each others throats. You will make peace with them, and take back your damn job back" He says, pulling the pin from his pocket and handing it to Ned.

"Give me one reason to take that pin back. Look where it has gotten me. Two of my children have been injured and I am lying in a bed after a sword went through my leg." Eddard says.

"You will take the damn pin because you swore an oath. And if you don't, Tywin Lannister will be my new hand." Robert says. Ned sighs, and hesitantly takes the pin back.

"Good, now I am going on a hunting trip with Renly, and when I am back I want you and the Lannisters at peace." Robert says, before standing up and leaving. Ned sighs and looks over at his children.

"Jon, take the girls back to their rooms, Atticus, stay here for a moment." He says. Jon nods and leads Arya and Sansa away.

"Well, it seems that my plan didn't work perfectly." Atticus says.

"I rather fight fifteen Lannister guards than forty. I have to ask a favor though." Ned says.

"What is it?" Atticus asks. Ned sighs and shakes his head sadly.

"If something happens to me, I want you to be here to protect Arya he says." He says. Atticus sighs and pulls out a letter.

"I got this while you were unconscious. My grandfather wants me to return to Casterly Rock and be acting Lord. I could always bring Jon and Arya." He replies.

"How would sending them to the seat of the Lannisters protect them from Lannisters?" Ned asks, a bit angrily.

"The same way that asking a Lannister to protect them from other Lannisters does. Do you remember what my aunt said be for her men attacked you?"Atticus responds.

"She told them to kill the my household, and take me alive." Ned says.

"Aye, and I know my aunt. She meant every northerner there except you. That includes Jon, and maybe Arya.." Atticus says.

"She wouldn't dare to do such a thing." Ned says. Atticus chuckles humorlessly.

"She was willing to attack the Hand of the King in the streets. In her mind, killing a bastard and a second born daughter might just be sending a message. She was raised by Tywin Lannister, a man who has a song about his ruthlessness." He says. Ned sits up slowly.

"What about me and Sansa?" He asks.

"The lord of the house and his firstborn daughter are prime bargaining material." Atticus says. Ned sighs

"And how do you know this?" Ned questions.

"I spent three years fostered under my grandfather, he was my teacher for that entire time." Atticus says.

"What was that like?" Eddard asks. Atticus smirks at his good-father.

"Well, it was odd, to say the least." He says.

_**Flashback, 6 years ago-**_ A young Atticus was as nervous as can be. He was soon to arrive at Casterly Rock, and would meet his grandfather for the first time. The old lion had insisted that he have the boy to himself, without Jaime being involved. Luckily, Tyrion was coming as well, and would be keeping Atticus in as high of spirits as possible. Atticus arrived at the gates and gasped at the size of the castle. The Rock was much larger than the Red Keep, and the gate was in the shape of a lion with it's mouth open. Sensing his nephew's nervousness, Tyrion rides over to Atticus's side.

"It's okay Atticus, just make sure to not mention your grandmother, and you will be fine." Tyrion says. Atticus doesn't believe him and gulps as he enters the gates. He climbs off his horse, and surveys the scene. The first thing he notices is an old man, with a hard cold expression, looking at him. Atticus thinks he looks like one of the many lion statues that he has seen, and walks up to the man, almost shaking from nervousness.

"Are you my grandfather?" He asks. The man nods his head.

"Yes, I am Tywin Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock, and Warden of the West." He says. Atticus resists the urge to immediately ask about his grandmother, and surprises Tywin by sticking his hand out.

"Nice to meet you, My Lord. My name is Atticus Hill." He says. Tywin slowly reaches out and grasps his grandson's hand, and shakes it hardily. Both are surprised by the force in the shake, being that it comes from an almost sixty year old man and a seven year old boy.

"My servants will take your belongings to your room. We start your lessons tomorrow at dawn. You can look around the keep until then." Tywin says. Atticus nods and wanders off. Tyrion walks up to his father with a smirk.

"What do you think about him, father?" Tyrion asks. Tywin looks down at his youngest son.

"He knows his curtsies, it's a start." Tywin says, and walks away. Tyrion just sighs and goes off towards the brothel.

_**Flashback end-**_ Ned looked at Atticus, and couldn't resist chuckling. Atticus joined in as well, and their laughter grew louder and stronger.

"So, the first thing you do when you met Tywin Lannister was shook his hand, and he shook it right back?" Eddard says. Atticus nods.

"Yeah, what of it?" He asks.

"Is there anyone who doesn't like you?" Ned says. Atticus sighs before speaking.

"Well, Joffrey, my aunt, and most of House Tyrell." He responds. Eddard looks at him confused.

"Why House Tyrell?" He asks, but Atticus just waves him off.

"A story for another time. More importantly, will you consider my offer?" Atticus questions.

"Aye, I will. Can you stick around for a little while?" Ned says. Atticus nods and stands up.

"I can stay for about a week. Well, I'll let you rest for now." He says and leaves.

**Red Keep-**It was late at night,andArya was in her room, practicing her water dancing with Needle. She was stabbing at imaginary enemies, when she heard a knock at the door. She hid Needle underneath her bed before she spoke.

"Who is it, Jon?" She asks. Jon, who was stationed outside her door along with another guard, while Jory was guarding Sansa, sighed.

"It is the Queen, she wants to speak to you." He says. Arya's eyes widen at this.

"Just a moment, I'm not...decent." She says. It wasn't a complete lie, as all she was wearing was her shift. She quickly throws on a nightshirt, and ruffles her bed up as if she had been sleeping in it. She makes her way over to the door and opens it. Sure enough, Cersei is at the door, giving her a fake smile.

"Hello Arya, may I come in?" The queen asks. Arya has to resist the urge to slam the door in her face.

"Of course, your grace." She says. Cersei steps in, and looks around the room.

"I came to apologize for what has happened to you." The queen says, sitting down at a small table. Arya looks at her, surprised by the response, and sits down in front of her.

"Apologize for what?" She asks. Cersei smiles and snaps her fingers. A servant brings in a couple of cups and a flagon of wine.

"For everything that has happened to you. The inn, that nasty business in the street, you must be scared to death of my family." Cersei says. As much as Arya wants to scream that she wasn't scared, it would be both a lie, and dumb to do. Besides that, even though the wound had healed visibly, she still had a little pain when moving her shoulder sometimes.

"Well, thank you for the apology." She says. Cersei smiles and pours some wine into their cups.

"That is good, you are to be a Lannister, we should not fight among ourselves." Cersei says, taking a sip of wine. She looks at Arya, who hesitantly takes a sip herself. She barely manages to keep herself from spitting it out, and Cersei laughs at her face.

"Don't worry, I was the same when I first started drinking wine." She says, taking another sip. Arya takes another sip as well, but still does not like the burning in her throat.

"How did you get used to it?" She asks. Cersei smirks as she finishes the cup. Arya, not wanting to burn her throat or feel the wrath of the queen, finishes her cup in another gulp.

"Simple, by practicing." Cersei says, pouring more wine for the both of them. The two continue to drink another three cups, with Arya downing the wine quickly so she won't have to taste it, and Cersei slowly sipping.

"So, what is being a lady like?" Arya asks, obviously drunk. Cersei laughs at the young girl.

"Well, it is quite the experience, and you got lucky with Atticus as your husband." The queen says, pouring another glass for Arya.

"Yeah, he is really nice." Arya says, almost at the point where she is slurring her words. Cersei's face turns sour at this.

"I mean that you are to become the Lady of Casterly Rock, doesn't that matter to you?" She questions. Arya shakes her head vigorously.

"No, if he was a fisherman I would want to marry him." She answers. Cersei lunges from her sitting position and wraps one hand around Arya's neck, and pulls a small dagger out with the other,

"Don't you lie, you norther whore! And don't call for help, or I will have my guards hang your bastard brother from the walls of the keep." She says. Arya nods, as she feels the queen tighten her grip.

"What do you want?" She asks. Cersei brings the dagger to Arya's face, and points it at her eye.

"I spent my entire life helping House Lannister gain power. I refuse to let some little wolf from the north be known as Lady Lannister." Cersei says. Arya struggles and tries to pull away, but do to her drunkenness she only manages to get part of her shirt ripped, exposing her right shoulder.

"Why are you doing this?" Arya asks.

"Lyanna Stark already took any chance I had with my husband away. I won't have her niece take the name that I deserve away from me. Perhaps Atticus would be less willing to marry you when he finds this scar." She says pointing the knife at the jagged scar that runs down from Arya's collarbone to underneath her shift.

"He won't care!" She says defiantly.

"No, I guess he wouldn't. Perhaps if you didn't have a nose then." Cersei says, pressing the dull side of the blade against Arya's nose.

"Please, stop it" Arya says. Cersei smirks and grabs Arya by the hair, and with one quick slash, lobs off most of her hair. She then continues cutting Arya's hair, leaving it her hair sitting at her cheeks.

"Now I am done, now stay here and be a good girl." Cersei says, throwing down a fistful of hair at a crying Arya. She walks out of the room, and closes the door behind her before anyone can see inside. She smirks as she sees her ten guards restraining Jon and the other Stark guard.

"What did you do in there?" Jon questions. Cersei smiles at him, and gives him a pat on the cheek.

"Just girl things. We drank a bit, talked about boys, and did each others hair. Well, I did her hair mostly." Cersei says, and walks away. Her guards release Jon and the other guard and follow her. As soon as they are out of sight, Jon bolt's into Arya's room.

**AN- Hey guys, another chapter done. I know a lot of people hate cliff hangers, but I want to save what happens next for another chapter. Also, in this story, Jory survives the fight with the Lannister men, since he didn't fight Jaime. Anyways, please R&amp;R, and I hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN- Hey guys, another chapter here. I am so grateful for all the support this fic is getting. Anyways, remember to R&amp;R, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Get Out Alive**

**Riverlands- **Tywin Lannister was in his tent, preparing to skin a dear he had killed. As he pulled out his knife, one of his guards popped their head in.

"My Lord, Ser Jaime is here." He says. Tywin nods

"Send him in" He says. The guard nods, and Jaime walks in, wearing a set of Lannister armor.

"Father." Jaime says.

"Jaime, it's good to see you out of your usual glorified body guard armor." Tywin responds. Jaime sighs and pulls out a letter.

"Ned Stark has stripped The Mountain of all land and titles, and he wants you, in his words, to come to King's Landing and answer for the crimes of your bannerman, or be branded an enemy of the crown." He says. Tywin looks at the letter and scoffs.

"Attacking him was stupid. Lannisters don't act like fools." The old lion says, pushing his knife into the stag.

"I didn't attack him, Cersei did." Jaime says, surprising Tywin, who begins the process of gutting the dear.

"Why would she do that?" Tywin asks, as he throws the innards of the buck into a bucket . Jaime sighs and shrugs.

"Because Ned Stark is the biggest threat to her power." He responds honestly.

"She should be less concerned with her power and pay more attention to our house." Tywin says, as he skins the leg of the animal. Jaime nods and thinks for a moment.

"Father, why are we in the Riverlands?" He asks.

"To teach the River lords that they can't take a Lannister captive." Tywin responds as he makes his way to the middle of the deer.

"Then why aren't we in the Vale? That's where Tyrion is being held captive." Jaime says. Tywin looks at him, and stops what he is doing.

"How do you know that?" He asks.

"Arya Stark told me." Jaime replies.

"You take the word of a girl of, what is it? Twelve?" Tywin says.

"Well, being that the girl has known her mother for all twelve of those years, I think it is safe to assume that her word is true." Jaime says. Tywin thinks for a moment before speaking.

"I will send a five hundred men to raid the lands of the Vale and to be scouts. They are to be disguised as the Hill Tribes. I want you to take twenty thousand men and lay siege to Riverrun I will command the other thirty thousand." Tywin says. Jaime nods, but then a thought occurs to him.

"Wait, shouldn't we have sixty thousand men in all?" He asks. Tywin walks up to his son.

"They are in the Westerlands for now. Atticus will send them to us if we need them, or perhaps he might lead them into the Vale. We all have a part to play in this war. You, your sister, Atticus, me, even Tyrion. Be the man you were meant to be, and show the Tullys a Lannister always pays his debts" He says. Jaime nods and leaves the tent.

**King's Landing- **Eddard Stark was in his daughter's room, and to say he was furious would be an understatement. His little girl Arya had been assaulted by the queen, and was lying on the floor, her brother and betrothed both trying to calm her. Bits of Arya's hair were strewn around the room, and the poor girl couldn't stop crying. Atticus suddenly stood up and pulled a dagger out.

"Jon, do you know any names of the guards who were with the queen?" He asks, grabbing a scrap of paper. Jon thinks for a moment.

"I think I heard the name Mark." Jon said. Atticus nodded and went over to the window.

"Good, only one Mark in the Lannister guard that's in the city. If anyone asks, I am in this room still." He says, as he climbs out the window before anyone can stop him. Ned sighs.

"This has gone on long enough, Jon, go get Sansa and bring her here" He says. Jon nods and pulls away from Arya reluctantly. Ned takes his son's place and kneels down to his daughter, having a hard time due to his injured leg.

"Are you hurt, Arya?" He asks. She slowly shakes her head.

"No, I don't think so." She says, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"She didn't cut your skin, right?" Ned asks, and Arya nods.

"No, just my hair. She said such, horrible things about me. She called me a whore, and said that Atticus won't love me without my hair." She says between sobs. Ned hugs her as she cries into her shoulder.

"That's not true, he cares about you because of who you are." He says. He glances at the ground and sees a beautiful necklace. He picks it up and shows it to Arya.

"What is this?" He asks. She immediately recognizes it.

"It's the pendant that Atticus gave me." She says. Ned smiles and refastens it around her neck.

"Now, would he give this to you if all he cared about was your hair?" He says. Arya shakes her head. Ned kisses hid daughter on the forehead. Arya smiles up at him, her tears finally having stopped flowing. Jon returns to the room, with Sansa in toe. Sansa immediately gasps when she sees Arya.

"Arya! What did you do to your hair? You look like a boy!" She says. Arya can't even manage to shoot a glare at her sister.

"Sansa, Arya didn't cut her hair. The queen attacked her with a dagger and cut it off." Ned says. Sansa doesn't want to believe him, but then looks at Arya's face, and can see that she was obviously just now crying. She looks around the room, and notices how Arya's hair is everywhere. She also notices the broken wine glass on the floor, and the flagon that has been spilled.

"Why would the queen do something like that?" Sansa asks.

"I don't know, but things have gotten out of hand. Arya, I am sending you and Jon to Casterly Rock with Atticus. Sansa, you are to return to Winterfell." Eddard says.

"What? But what about my marriage to Joffrey?" Sansa screams angrily. Arya stays quiet as her sister screams all the reasons why she has to stay.

"Sansa, three Starks came from Winterfell to King's Landing. Two of them have been attack by members of the royal family, your little sister now more than once. Do you see a pattern here?" Jon says.

"I don't care if father and Arya can't get along with them. I love Joffrey and I'm supposed to be his queen." Sansa says.

"Seven Hells." Arya mumbles, causing Jon to chuckle.

"This isn't a punishment Sansa, this is for your protection. When you are older I will make you a match with someone more worthy of you. Someone kind, gentle and brave." He says, but Sansa shakes her head.

"I don't want someone brave and gentle and kind! I want Joffrey! He is going to be a great king, a golden lion, and I am supposed to have his beautiful blond babies!" Sansa says. Arya and Ned both share a smirk at Sansa.

"He's not a lion he's a stag, idiot. Just like his father." Arya says.

"He is nothing like that old drunk king." Sansa says. Ned's eyes widen for a second as he realizes something.

"Jon, help Arya pack. Sansa, go back to your room and do so as well. You are to be gone by noon tomorrow." He says, going off to investigate his hunch. He stops, and turns to Jon and motions for him to come over.

"What is it, father?" Jon asks. Ned smiles at his bastard.

"Four Starks came to King's Landing," He says and walks out with his cane, leaving a stunned Jon.

**Cersei's chambers-** Cersei sits at a small table near her window, sipping wine gingerly. She twiddles the small dagger in her hands as she thinks about her latest course of action.

"_She is such a tiny thing, so weak and helpless. Well, the wine might have helped with that_" She thinks to herself. Arya had fought strong against her grasp. If the girl wasn't drunk, she may have been able to. But, fortunately for Cersei, a drunk twelve year old who was less than five feet tall and weighed around ninety pounds soaking wet wasn't much of a fight

pry herself away from the queen. Cersei is broken from her musings when a body, its chest bare, falls in front of her.

She gasps at it and backs away, noting that it is a Lannister guard she recognizes.

"Guards!" She yells. Two Kingsguard member rush in.

"Your grace, are you hurt?" One asks while the other inspects the body. Cersei shakes her head as the knight pulls a dagger from the guards chest, and with it a small piece of paper.

"What does it say?" She asks. The knight hands her the letter, and she unfolds it. In large letters, it reads "A Lannister Always Pays his Debts." Cersei angrily crumples the letter up and throws it in the fire.

"My queen, what are your orders?" The Kingsguard member asks.

"Clean this up, and don't talk about it." She says, turning on her heel and leaving the room.

"_I will not let this go. All I need if for my cousin to do his part of the plan_" She thinks to herself.

**Next day**\- It was early in the morning, only a little past dawn, and Sansa was hurrying through the palace. Last night, she had told her best friend Jeyne, who was following her at the moment, what had transpired. The advice she had gotten was sound, at least in her mind.

"You should talk to the queen, she can clear everything up." Jeyne had said. Sansa had agreed, and now found herself at the queen's door. Sansa knocked on it and waited patiently for the queen. Cersei opened the door, and was honestly surprised to see Sansa.

"Sansa? What are you doing here?" Cersei asks.

"Your grace, I desperately need your help." She says. Cersei nods and leads her in.

"Take a seat child. What seems to be the problem?" Cersei says. Sansa sits next to her.

"My father is going to send me back to Winterfell, and Arya to Casterly Rock. He says it is too dangerous here, but I don't want to leave Joffrey." She says, not even mentioning what had happened last night. Cersei gives the girl a warm, but fake smile.

"Do not fear, little dove. I will talk to your father. I will also talk to Atticus, I should be able to convince him to leave Arya here." She says. Sansa nods appreciatively. Unbeknownst to them, a certain loyal dog had hear what was said.

**Courtyard- **Atticus was making the preparations for his departure. His betrothed was still in her room packing, along with Jon. As he was directing his guards, a panting Sandor Clegane ran up to him.

"Sandor? What is it?" He asks. Sandor takes a moment to catch his breath.

"The little bird tweeted everything to the Queen. She knows your leaving with the girl and the bastard." He says. Atticus's eyes widen.

"Seven Hells, what was she thinking? Dammit, guard, go inform Lord Stark of what has happened. Sandor, can you stall my aunt's guards?" Atticus says. Sandor nods.

"Aye, I can buy you some time, but you ain't walking out of the Red Keep." Sandor says. Atticus nods and walks towards the Tower of the Hand.

"Fine, if they threaten to fight just let them pass, we should be gone before that point. Oh, and thank you, Sandor." He says, and leaves.

**Tower of the Hand- **Arya was packing her bags, making sure she had everything she needed. Jon had been helping, but had stopped after he found his way into her small clothes on accident. Both of them were spooked when Atticus pulled himself through the room's window.

"Atticus? What are you doing here?" Arya asks, running over to him.

"Jon! Bar the door!" He says. Jon nods and pushes a cabinet in front of the door.

"What's wrong?" Arya questions, a bit scared. Atticus stands up and paces.

"Your damn sister blabbed that we were leaving to the Queen." He responds.

"Why would she do that?" Jon asks.

"Doesn't matter, we just have to get out of here." Atticus says. They all go quiet when they hear voices.

"I don't believe you heard me, dog. The queen has ordered for us to escort the Stark girl to her." One voice says.

"And as I already said, you can go fuck yourself." The Hound says. Atticus slowly makes his way to the window, as Arya straps Needle to her waist.

"Can either of you climb?" He whispers. Jon and Arya shake their heads. Atticus curses under his breath.

"What do we do?" Arya asks. Jon sighs.

"Atticus, carry Arya out on your back. I'll hide in here." He says quietly.

"But, of they find you they will kill you." Arya protests, grabbing his arm

"I'll be fine, just go!" Jon replies sternly. Arya reluctantly lets him go. She climbs on to Atticus's back, as he turns to Jon.

"Could luck, Jon Stark" He says, emphasizing the last name. Jon nods, and goes to hide, as Atticus climbs out the window.

"Just don't look down, sweet wolf" Atticus says as the begin the long descent down.

"Then what do I look at then?" She asks, a bit irritated by the situation.

"I don't, my face maybe. You seem to like it a lot." He teases. Arya resists the urge to punch him.

"Shut up and climb." She says. Atticus chuckles as they get closer to the bottom. At about half way a stone give out under his foot, causing him to slip. Arya wraps herself around him tighter.

"Don't worry, I got you sweet wolf." He says, regaining his footing. He slowly makes his way down, and eventually gets to the bottom. Arya climb

"Hey, how did you get to the roof in Winterfell?" He asks, recalling their chat a few months back.

"Oh, the window in my room was only a four foot drop from it." She answers.

"Wait, so when I was looking for you, instead of climbing for twenty minutes, I could have just walked into your room?" Atticus asks.

"Yes." Arya says, giggling at Atticus's expression, as he mutters about "kicking Rebel's arse." The two make their way to the front gate, but are confronted by two guards.

"Stop now, in the name of the Queen!" One shouts, as they both draw their swords. Atticus curses himself for leaving Brightroar in the wagon. He looks over at Arya, who has her own hand on Needle's grip. Suddenly, they here a growl and turn to see Ghost, Jon's direwolf. One of the guards hits the other in the back of the neck with the pommel of his sword, knocking him out. Arya and Atticus look at him confused. The guard takes his helmet off, and reveals himself as Jon. Arya runs at her brother and hugs him tightly.

"Jon? But how?" Atticus asks. Jon smiles as they make their way to the wagon, putting his helmet back on.

"When the guards came in, I hid in the wardrobe. When they left, I was able to pick one off and choke him out. I took his armor and went to the kennels, and got Ghost." He says, as they sit in the wagon, Ghost jumping in. Atticus nods and throws a cloak over himself and Arya so they aren't recognized. He looks over and sees that Brightroar is still safe.

"I can't believe its over" Arya says. Atticus shakes his head.

"No, all we have done is gotten out of the viper's layer. There is more to come, sweet wolf." He says, kissing Arya on the cheek. She smiles and lays her head on his shoulder as they begin the trip to Casterly Rock.

**AN- Another chapter done! Be honest, who here thought I was having Jon get separated from the group? Anyways, the chapter's title is a reference to the song _Get Out Alive _by Three Days Grace.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed, and remember to R&amp;R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN- Hey guys, another chapter here. I will be honest, this is the chapter I write because I want to write the next one, so it might be a little slow. Anyways, remember to R&amp;R, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Into the Lion's Den**

Atticus was in his wheelhouse, Arya laying on his shoulder, asleep. She slept quietly, as if she was purposefully trying to hide. He looked outside and smiled, seeing the gates to the great castle. He gently nudged Arya's shoulder, attempting to wake her. She mumbled something and pushed his hand away. Atticus chuckled and tried again, a bit more forcefully, only with the same result as the first time. He gets a mischievous grin and leans in close to her ear.

"Arya, wake up!" He yells, only for Arya to punch him straight in the jaw. He stumbles back a little, as the half awake Arya looks around.

"What is it, and why does my hand hurt?" She says, looking at him, her hair messy and her eyes half lidded.

"Well, first, I woke you up because we are here. Second, your hand hurts because you punched me." Atticus says, rubbing his jaw.

"Oh, sorry." Arya says, sitting up straight and adjusting what is left of her hair. She had decided to even it out, since when Cersei cut it it was uneven. She hated the fact that her hair was now just as short, if not shorter, that Atticus's.

"Anyways, we are here, so be prepared for the servants' daughters." Atticus says, confusing Arya.

"What do you mean?" She asks. Atticus chuckles as he remembers them.

"Well, they are a curious bunch, and you are quite an interesting person, especially to them. Its not everyday that you meet a noble girl from the North, or one who would rather fight with swords and where trousers than sew and wear dresses." He says. Arya sighs and nods.

"Well, I guess its fine, as long as they don't ask to do my hair." She says, twiddling a lock of hair in her fingers. Atticus looks at her sadly.

"I'm sorry that happened to you Arya." He says. Arya shakes her head,

"It's not your fault, besides, now when I have my dancing lessons my hair won't be in the way." She says. Atticus smiles and kisses her.

"Good way to look at it, sweet wolf. Maybe you could tell them its a northern style. I can imagine all the maids faces when their daughters cut their hair off so they be like you." He says. Arya laughs and returns the kiss and wraps her arms around his neck. The two are jerked apart when the wagon comes to a stop, causing them both to fall over and laugh. They both quickly get up and straighten their clothes. The door is opened and Atticus walks out first, looking over and seeing the entire castle's population is present. He extends his hand and helps Arya down. Immediately, he hears whispers and mumbling. Atticus silences it by using the same cold, hard look that only he had seen his grandfather give many times.

"She's pretty." One of the servants' daughters says. Arya hears this and gives a smile. Atticus's eyes soften, and he leads her to the front of everyone. He sees a lot of familiar faces and smiles. The first person he notices is his great aunt Genna, a large, assertive woman.

"Atticus! It has been to long!" She says, enveloping him in a bone crushing hug.

"Hello, Aunt Genna, please let go before I die." He says, and she lets him go. Gerion walks and pats him on the shoulder, giving a warm smile. Atticus motions to Arya, and she walks up to him.

"Everyone, this is my betrothed, Lady Arya Stark of Winterfell." He says. The many important members of the Rock greet her, ranging from the Maester to the Master-At-Arms to distantly related family members. Arya is then swept away by the tide of servants and their daughters as they bring her to her room. Atticus can't help but laugh at her situation.

"She seems like a nice girl, but what happened to her hair?" Genna asks. Atticus sighs and motions for them to follow.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you when we get to my chambers" He says, going over to the cart and grabbing Brightroar, and strapping the sword to his back. They go into the large hall of the castle,and Atticus makes his way to the room he had used when he was a ward. It was large, and was decorated almost exactly the same as all the other rooms, with the exception of Tywin's. He sits down at his desk, and explains everything that has happened. Genna gasps and Gerion scowls.

"How could Cersei do something like that?" Genna exclaims.

"Well, she was always a bit mad. Don't you remember when she was nine how she had her guards beat a girl for stealing her necklace?" Gerion responds. Genna nods sadly.

"Yes, but I never thought she would do something like this." She says. Atticus sighs and looks at the older Lannisters.

"We'll deal with her if something like this happens again. Anyways, give me a rundown of the state of the castle." He says. Gerion and Genna sigh and nod.

"We had a bit of a scare last week. We were told by one of the mine overseers that we ran out of gold. Turns out that after only a bit more digging we found a whole new vein. I think that he may have known, and that he was keeping it from us." Gerion says. Atticus looks at him seriously.

"What makes you think that?" He asks.

"A few of the miners have been complaining to your grandfather about him stealing from their pays and threatening or beating them so they keep quiet. Tywin wrote it off as petty complaints of the peasants." Genna answers.

"We can't have people trying to steal gold or mistreating the common folk, I will deal with this. Anything else I should know?" Atticus says.

"Many of the lords of the Westerlands want to come to the Rock and meet your betrothed." Genna says.

"Well, Jon said Arya's name day is in about a week. They can meet her then." Atticus says.

"Speaking of name days, how was yours?" Gerion asks, giving him a smile. Atticus looks at him confused.

"What do you mean?" He asks. Genna and Gerion look at him, a bit worried.

"Your name day was last week, don't you remember?" Genna asks. Atticus sighs and rubs his face.

"No, has it been that many months already?" He mumbles to himself. There is an awkward silence for the next few moments.

"Great, our future lord is a forgetful one, hard for him to pay debts if he doesn't remember that he owes them." Gerion japes. Genna and Atticus laugh halfheartedly.

"Well, if that is all, I will prepare for the girl's celebration.?" Genna says, standing up and leaving.

"Good, and Uncle Gerion, bring me the overseer." Atticus says. Gerion nods and goes off to retrieve him. When he and Genna leave the room, they turn to talk to each other.

"That poor boy, so stressed that he is forgetting his own name days." Genna says. Gerion nods and goes to find the overseer.

"True, I remember that was how Tywin was when he was Hand of the King under the Mad King." Gerion says as he leaves.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the castle, Arya was getting a major cleanup from the servants. They had shown her to her room and had immediately given themselves the task of finding her a dress to wear for the night. After many different ones being thrown at her, she had finally reached her limit.

"Enough!" She yelled, startling the servants.

"Sorry, my lady." One said, and the others all nodded in agreement. Arya took a breath to calm herself.

"It's fine, it's just that...I have been on the rode for a while now, how about you draw me a bath?" She says. The servants nod and go off to fetch some water.

"Of course, Lady Arya, right this way." They say as the lead her to the tub. Arya strips down as they pour warm water into the tub. She slips inside slowly, and sighs in contentment. The other servants leave as an older girl, around Robb or Jon's age, with blue eyes and blonde hair walks in.

"Hello, my Lady. I am Aurora Lannister, and I shall be one of your new handmaidens." She says, walking over to Arya.

"One of my handmaidens? I have more than one?" She asks, as Aurora begins to gently comb through Arya's hair.

"Yes, the other one of us is getting a dress ready for you. Would you prefer Lannister or Stark colors?" Aurora asks, and Arya scowls at the mention of dresses.

"Stark, and did you say you were a member of House Lannister?" Arya says. Aurora chuckles a little.

"Actually, I am a member of the cadet branch in Lannisport, my Lady." She answers.

"Oh, I see. House Stark has a cadet branch, House Karstark. They were founded by Karlon Stark, and after being called Karl's Hold Starks for a while, it was just shortened to Karstarks." Arya says, and Aurora nods.

"Ah, that makes sense. It must be a northern thing. Is keeping your hair short a northern thing as well?" She asks. Arya looks down sadly.

"Well, not exactly. Tell me, have you ever met Queen Cersei?" Arya asks.

"No, I haven't has the honor" Aurora says. Arya gives her a very unladylike snort.

"If you do, keep wine and daggers as far away from her as possible." Arya says darkly. Aurora shifts uncomfortably in her seat.

"Well, I am going to go help the other handmaiden, my lady. Call for us whenever you need." She says, and walks out, leaving Arya alone. After she thoroughly cleans herself, Arya steps out of the bath, and puts on her small clothes. She calls for her handmaidens. She meets the other one, Gerion's bastard daughter Joy Hill, as they help her into the dress. It is a beautiful grey dress, with white trimmings, and large billowing sleeves, a classic Westerlands style. Arya frowns, as this is the style of dress Cersei wears. Arya is finally laced in, and walks out of the room and to Atticus's room. She is surprised when she hears shouting from the inside.

"I will not have anyone hurting my subjects! Guards, put him in the dungeons for the night, tomorrow he shall have his trial!" Atticus yells from his room. The door swings open as a man is dragged out by two guards.

"No please my Lord!" He yells as he is dragged away. Atticus, face still exhibiting a cold fury, walks out of his room, and is surprised when he sees Arya.

"Hello Arya, you look very nice" He says, flashing a smile. Arya looks at him, still bewildered by what she just saw.

"What was that?" She asks, pointing toward where the man was being sent. Atticus sighs and leans against the wall.

"Just handling some business. How has your time at Casterly Rock been? " He asks, trying to change the subject.

"Well, except for this stupid dress, its been fine, my new handmaidens seem nice." She says, causing Atticus to smirk.

"Don't worry, you can wear whatever you want, though I think I can have the seamstresses make something for your name day feast that would be the best of both worlds." He says, confusing Arya.

"What do you mean my name day feast?" She asks.

"Many of lords and ladies of the lesser houses want to meet the girl who will become Lady Lannister." Atticus responds, and Arya sighs.

"Fine, but I won't be wearing a dress. Speaking of name days, when is yours?" She questions, causing Atticus to become a bit embarrassed.

"Well, it was last week, I kind of forgot it." He says. Arya punches him in the arm.

"You idiot, I had gotten you something after you bought me the necklace, and I wanted to give it to you on your name day." She says, twiddling her fingers on said piece of jewelry. Atticus looks at her, a bit curious.

"What is it?" He asks. Arya sighs and leads him to her room. She goes over to a trunk and pulls out an arming sword, and hands it to Atticus. It is well made, a high quality steel, and a good point of balance. It also has a very plain, but practical scabbard of a black leather.

"I had it made for you by this apprentice named Gendry since I heard father say he is really good, and because I couldn't afford his master without borrowing money. I thought you could use it since it's easier to carry around than Brightroar." She says. Atticus smiles and kisses her on the forehead.

"Thank you, I really do appreciate it." He says, strapping the sword to his waist.

"Well, your welcome. Hey, do you know where Jon is?" She asks, since she hadn't seen him since she had arrived. Atticus smiles and points out the window and to the courtyard, where Jon was currently giving the guards some lessons in swordsmanship.

"I asked him to due me a favor and whip some of the lazier guards into shape" He says. Arya smiles at her big brother.

"Well, might as well give him the position of Captain of the Guards." She jokes. Atticus thinks the idea over for a moment.

"Maybe, but the current Captain is doing his job alright. If he does something wrong, Jon is going to be up there on the list of replacements." Atticus responds.

"Good, now I am off to go change into something better." Arya says, and heads off to her room. Atticus chuckles and goes to the main hall. He looks over everyone present and can't help himself as he stats categorizing everyone as either ally or enemy. His eyes wander over everyone.

"_Allies_" He thinks to himself as he looks at Gerion, Joy, and Genna. He then looks at the others, the ones he doesn't trust, such as Aurora, who I suspects to be a spy for Cersei.

"_Enemies_" Atticus thinks again, his gaze intensifying. He finds himself staring them down, and only stops after he catches a glimpse of his face in a mirror, and has to shake his head to clear the image of them from his mind. The green eyes that help mark him as Lannister no longer appear as the confident ones his father has, or the happy ones that Myrcella and Tommen have. They are the cold, calculating and ruthless eyes that belong to Tywin Lannister.

**AN- Another chapter done. Well, remember to R&amp;R, and I hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN- Hey guys, another chapter here. This is one I have wanted to write for a while, and you'll see why when you read. Anyways, remember to R&amp;R, and I hope you enjoy!**

**How Word Spreads**

**Casterly Rock- **Casterly Rock was currently being up decorated and prepared for the feast later today. The old and intimidating castle was to become a warm, inviting place for the Lords of the Westerlands. As the staff were bustling around, Atticus was currently leading the name day girl to a special place.

"How much farther Atticus?" She asks, one hand grasping his and the other over her eyes. Her bare feet can feel the wet sand under her feet. Arya is wearing a well made tunic and trousers. Atticus leads her a few more feet, and then stops.

"We're here, you can open your eyes." He says, smiling. Arya uncovers her eyes and gasps at the sight. They were in a cave, but it was no ordinary cave, as there were gold ore veins everywhere. There were many different mixtures of gold as well, creating minerals that ranged from red to green to white to almost silver.

"What is this place?" She asks, looking around.

"It is an old cave that I found when I was a ward here. I'm just happy that the miners haven't touched it yet. Old stories say that from anywhere you dig in the rock you can find gold." He says, touching the side of the cave, his hand brushing over a gold vein.

"It's beautiful, thank you for showing it to me." She says. There is a comfortable silence as she looks around the cave.

"Are you ready for the feast tonight?" Atticus asks, and Arya sighs.

"As ready as I will ever be. Do I really need to be in a dress?" She complains. Atticus chuckles at her.

"Well, if you don't really want to, you wouldn't have to. Personally, I think you look very pretty in a dress." He answers. Arya blushes at his compliment.

"You really think so?" She says. Atticus nods his head.

"Yes, I do. I also know that the rest of the nobles will agree with me." He says. Arya thinks for a few moments and then huffs.

"Fine, I will wear a dress. You have to dress up as well." She says, grumbling the last part. Atticus smiles and begins to walk back to the castle.

"Of course, sweet wolf, though I think I make everything I wear look good." He says. Arya playfully punches him in the arm, causing him to loose balance and fall down into the water. Arya walks over to him.

"Sorry." She says, extending a hand. Atticus grabs her hand and swiftly pulls her down into the water as well. He stands up laughing as Arya sits up and glares at him. She begins to splash him, which he returns. The two of them laugh and splash for a few minutes before returning to the castle.

**Later- **The great hall of Casterly Rock is full of people as many Lords and Ladies enter. Atticus and Arya sit next to each other at the main table, as Arya is presented gifts. Arya frowns at the amount of dresses she gets, but becomes intrigued when an older man walks up, holding a book. Atticus smiles and walks over to the man, who gives Atticus a pat on the shoulder.

"Arya, this is Lord Damon Marbrand, my grandfather from my mother's side." He says. The man smiles and walks over to Arya.

"Hello, my lady I have brought you a book called _Warrior Women of Westeros. _It catalogs almost every female fighter in our history from Dorne to the Wall." He says, handing the book to Arya. She accepts it, smiling as she places it next to her.

"Thank you, my Lord." She says. They are interrupted by a loud commotion from the entrance to the great hall. Atticus and Arya walk towards it, wanting to investigate. Arya has her hand on Needle, something that Atticus notices as they hear hushed voices.

"He wasn't invited here, was he?" One of the guests says. Atticus pushes past the crowd, and is shocked by who he finds.

"Ah, I presume this is the little Lord Lannister." The man says, his voice thick with an accent.

"You would presume right, Prince Oberyn Martell" Atticus responds. Oberyn walks up to him, a grin obvious on his face.

"It seems my reputation precedes me. Your father and grandfather must know what that is like." Oberyn says, picking up a wine glass and taking a sip.

"True, but what brings you here, Prince Oberyn?" Atticus questions.

"Only to meet the little lord and his betrothed. Where is the she anyways?" Oberyn says. Arya walks past the others and in front of Oberyn.

"I am Arya Stark. It is a pleasure to meet you, Prince Oberyn." She says with a curtsy. Oberyn smiles and give her a polite bow of the head.

"Lady Arya, it seems you have inherited the Stark looks from your father. You resemble your aunt Lyanna very much." He says. He then snaps his fingers and two servants bring up a large box.

"I have heard that you enjoy fighting, much like my own daughters do. And besides the sword you use, you may like something for distance." Oberyn says. The box is opened, revealing a beautifully carved bow. Arya, being that she is from the north, immediately recognizes that it is made of Weirwood. She picks it up, and examines it closely.

"Thank you, Prince Oberyn." She says, placing the bow on her back. Oberyn smiles more, something that unsettles Atticus.

"Your welcome, my lady. This is not the only present, though. I present my daughter Ellia Sand, and I offer you her service as a handmaiden, and perhaps teach you a thing or two about your other present." Oberyn says, pointing to a girl around Atticus and Arya's age. She has black braided hair and her father's eyes. Atticus barely stops himself from protesting when he sees Arya's almost pleading eyes.

"Welcome to Casterly Rock, Lady Ellia. Prince Oberyn, a word please." Atticus says. Oberyn nods and follows Atticus as he leads him away from the main party.

"So, what does the Kingslayer's Bastard want to say?" Oberyn asks, mockingly.

"This bastard wants to know what you are planning, but I don't think I will get an honest or even partial answer from the Red Viper." Atticus responds. Oberyn cocks his eyebrow, but shrugs.

"You should know a lot about dishonesty and dishonor, seeing as who you were raised by." He says. Atticus shrugs off the insult pointed at his father.

"You must have become very desperate for you to send your daughter as a spy into our mix, that much is obvious. What I wonder is what exactly you wants her to find out." Atticus says.

"Nothing, my lord. I just wanted to give the future Lady Lannister a few tokens of my esteem." Oberyn says.

"Well then, I have to request that you leave Arya out of your games. She has nothing to do with what happened between our houses." Atticus says, a bit of anger in his voice.

"True, but my sister Ellia Martell had nothing to do with her husbands actions, yet what came of those actions killed her and her children." Oberyn says, taking a step closer to Atticus.

"Do you think that I don't know that? You want the people responsible for her death. You want Ser Gregor Clegane,who murdered baby Aegon, and raped your sister before killing her. You want Ser Amory Lorch, who stabbed three year old Rhaenys half a hundred times. And lastly, you want my grandfather Tywin Lannister, who ordered the whole thing." Atticus says. Oberyn looks at him with a cold fury.

"Yes, I do, I want justice for my family, for the crimes committed against them by yours!" Oberyn says angrily. Atticus doesn't fail to meet the Red Viper's eyes.

"And if I could give you that justice to you, I would. But each person you want dead is in the Riverlands, so if you mean to kill them you best head there." Atticus says.

"I don't want them dead. I want to hear them confess their crimes, I want to make them suffer for what they have done." Oberyn says.

"So you seek revenge, not justice. Fine, do what you want to your targets, but leave me and Arya out of it, or you will regret it." Atticus threatens, giving Oberyn a glare.

"This is a dangerous game you are playing boy, trying to throw power around." Oberyn says. Atticus scoffs at the older man's words.

"I have lived most of my life in the viper's nest people call King's Landing, do you think I am new to this. I had to sneak my betrothed out of the city just to bring her to the lion's den, a place that I feel is safer for her. I will be damned if someone lays a hand on her!" Atticus says, staring down Oberyn.

"You may be look like your father, but those eyes you have belong to Tywin Lannister." Oberyn says, staring the boy down. The two of them are interrupted when they hear someone walking towards them.

"What?" Atticus says, glaring in the direction of the footsteps, only to stop when he sees its Arya. He backs up from Oberyn and walks over to Arya.

"Arya." He says, reaching out, only for her to involuntarily recoil from him. The action hurts him, but he realizes that it's his eyes again. His eyes soften, and she steps forward. He lays his hand on her face and rubs her cheek gently. Oberyn is surprised to see the heir to Tywin Lannister show such softness.

"You speak with a passion that only appears when someone has something worth fighting for, boy. Don't loose that fire, ever." Oberyn says, and walks away, leaving the young pair alone.

"How much of that did you hear?" Atticus asks.

"All of it." She answers. Atticus can't help but notice how she seems to be fighting an urge to pull away from him. He takes his hand away from her.

"Did I scare you?" He asks. Arya sighs and nods slowly.

"Yeah, a little" She says. Atticus looks down, ashamed.

"I'm sorry, I never wanted to. This is your name day, nothing should upset you." Atticus says. Arya punches his arm at first, but then smiles warmly at him, grabbing his hand and placing it back on her face.

"It's fine, you were trying to protect me. I don't know many people who would stand up to the Red Viper and show no fear." She says.

"Key word is show, because honestly, I was scared as hell." Atticus admits, laughing nervously. Arya smiles at him.

"Yeah, you were shaking in your boots, weren't you." She teases. Atticus smiles and kisses her on the lips.

"How about we go and dance?" He suggests. Arya nods her head.

"Sure, just don't step on my toes." She says with a smirk, as he leads her to the main hall. The two of them go into the center mass of everyone else, and find that their being observed by many of the guests.

"It seems the water dancing has made you more nimble." He says, twirling her around. Arya giggles and grasps his hand and brings the other to her waist as the music slows.

"And it seems carrying Brightroar has made you stronger" She says, noticing how he effortlessly guides her while dancing. Atticus smiles as she rests her head on his shoulder.

"I think the guests are noticing as well." He says. Arya looks around, and notices many of the lords looking at her. She blushes at their looks and Atticus can't help but chuckle. They are interrupted by screaming and frantic movement from the guests. Atticus runs down to the front, Arya right behind him. She spots Jon, with two guards behind him carrying someone, and runs up to him.

"Jon, who is it?" Arya asks. Jon turns to her.

"It's Jory, he said he rode here to warn us about something." Jon says. Arya along with many of the guests gasps when she sees how Jory is bleeding badly.

"Fetch the Maester!" Atticus yells. Jory looks up, and reaches for his pocket, wincing due to his wounds.

"Lord Stark...captured." He says, pulling a letter out, bearing the Stark seal. He hands it to Atticus, before passing out. Atticus opens the letter as Jory is carried away so he can be tended to. Atticus reads it, and his face shows many emotions, from shock, to horror, to anger.

"Atticus, what is it?" Arya asks. Atticus hands Jon the letter and walks away, obviously angry. Jon reads it as well, and his eyes widen. Arya, a bit angry at them for not telling her what it is, turns to face the guests.

"Everyone, I appreciate your gifts and time, but please do leave." She says. The guests grumble as they are escorted out of the halls, leaving only the two siblings, as Genna and Gerion had left to check on Atticus. Arya walks over to Jon, concern on her face.

"Jon, what does the letter say?" She asks, afraid to know the answer.

"The king is dead. It says that all of the royal children are bastards, and not his." Jon says. Arya gasps, her hands covering her mouth. By the look on Jon's face, she can tell that there is more.

"What else?" Arya asks. Jon gulps nervously before speaking.

"Father says that their father, is Jaime Lannister." He says, shocking Arya.

**AN- Another chapter done! What did you guys think about Oberyn showing up? And I know that Ellia doesn't specialize with the bow, but if I am being honest I have to admit that I just picked a random Sand Snake, and with her age she seems best for this. Anyways, Remember to R&amp;R, and I hope you enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN- Hey guys and gals, another chapter here. My update speed is going to be slowing down since I am getting off of spring break, so sorry. Anyways, remember to R&amp;R, and I hope you enjoy!**

**No Middle Ground**

**Casterly Rock**\- Atticus sat at his desk, deep in thought. A plate of food that Arya had brought for hi sat to his left, half eaten. To his right, was two letters. One, was from Joffrey, who had demanded that Atticus come to court to swear fealty to him. The other was the one that had him thinking. It was the one from Lord Eddard, the one that not only said the royal children were bastards, but that they were the products of incest. It had been days since Jory had arrived. When he woke up, he explained the events that led up to Lord Eddard's arrest.

"_Well, the fact that they are bastards isn't hard to believe_" Atticus thinks to himself. He had met a few of the King's bastards, and not one of them had light hair, even the ones with blonde mothers. But, Atticus could not believe that his father would do such a thing.

"_Then again, a lot of things make sense now._" Atticus thought to himself. The fact that all the old servants would tell stories of how Cersei and Jaime were always together. It also fit with how when Jaime became a member of the Kingsguard, Cersei was poised to marry Rhaegar Targaryen. Another thing that could have been explained away as a coincidence. Then, another, more sinister "coincidence" popped into Atticus's mind.

"_My mother died in a fire, not hours after revealing me to father in front of the whole royal court, including the Queen."_ Atticus thinks, and begins to shake with fury at what this meant. He was no fool, he knew how cruel his aunt could be. Murdering a baby at the breast of his mother would be nothing to her. He is interrupted from his thoughts when he hears knocking.

"Come in!" He yells. The door opens and Arya steps in,wearing a tunic and trousers, clutching a letter in her hands.

"Hello Atticus." She says. Atticus notices the grim look on her face.

"Arya, what is it?" He asks, a bit worried.

"My brother Robb has lead the Northern Army south onto the Riverlands and has liberated Riverrun. He has taken your father captive" She says, handing him the letter. He quickly opens it and reads its contents.

"My father." Atticus mumbles to himself. Arya steps closer to him.

"I am sorry Atticus, this never should have happened." She says, gently touching his arm.

"This is great!" Atticus says, standing up suddenly, and speeding out of his room. Arya follows him, a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"Don't you see? I can barter a deal where Joffrey and Robb exchange Sansa and your father for mine." He says, running over to Jon.

"What is it, Atticus?" Jon asks.

"Jon, I need you and the Captain of the Guard to mobilize fifty good men immediately." Atticus says. Jon nods and heads off to assemble the men. Gerion and Genna walk over to him. Atticus explains his plan, and they find it to be solid.

"Why do you need fifty men? Do you plan to fight?" Arya asks.

"He is bringing them as a show of force. People want to fight you when when they think you are ready for a fight." Gerion answers. Atticus nods and straps Brightroar to his back.

"And what if it does come down to a fight?" Genna asks.

"Then I will actually be ready for a fight." Atticus says, as he makes his way into the courtyard. He and the others are surprised when they find Jon already having assembled the men. When he sees their puzzled faces, he chuckles.

"Ever since Jory arrived I told them to expect something like this." Jon explains. Atticus nods and calls for his horse.

"Wait!" Arya shouts, and runs into the castle again. Atticus turns to her when she comes back out, and smiles when he sees she has his arming sword.

"Thank you Arya. Write to your brother about what I am doing, and please be careful while I am gone. Be wary of who you trust." He says, leaning down and planting a kiss on her lips.

"I will, and you too. Please bring my father and sister back." She says. Atticus nods and gets on his horse.

"I will." He says, assuring both her and himself. He leads his men out of the gate, and glance back at Arya before leaving towards the capital.

**King's Landing, five days later-** Joffrey sits on the Iron Throne, now as king. His Kingsguard stand in front of him, with the exception of the new Lord Commander, Jaime Lannister. His mother and the rest of the small council stand near him as he deals with, what he viewed as, "petty complaints" from peasants, such as disease and starvation. He is broken from his own musings about his power when a loud commotion erupts in the center of the great hall. He sees the object of said murmurers and whispers when he walks in front of the King. It is Atticus, and fifty Lannister guards.

"Atticus, have you come to swear fealty in the name of your new king?" Cersei asks. Atticus manages to suppress the anger he feels for her.

"I am here to ascertain the reason for Lord Eddard Stark's arrest." Atticus says.

"Lord Stark attempted to seize the throne from King Joffrey, he is to confess to his crimes tomorrow, and then he is to take the black." Grand Maester Pycelle says. Atticus smirks and takes a sip from his wine pouch.

"I don't believe that will be happening. That is, if we want to trade him." Atticus says.

"Why would we trade away Lord Eddard?" Cersei asks. Atticus's smirk falls from his face.

"Because at the Battle of Whispering Wood, Robb Stark took my father, Jaime Lannister, captive after crushing his army." Atticus says, shocking all those present.

"What! I will have the traitor's head for this! And his children's too!" Joffrey screams angrily.

"If you do that, then we can expect my father's head sent back to us in a box." Atticus says, keeping himself from punching Joffrey for threatening the Stark kids, Arya included.

"Then what do you believe we should do, little lord Lannister. Tell us, what with all your wartime experience, what we should do." Petyr Baelish mocks. Atticus smirks at the older man's japes.

"Funny, especially from someone known as Littlefinger. To answer your question, I believe that a member of the Kingsguard and the best swordsman in Westeros is a good trade for Lord Eddard and his daughter." He says.

"Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, my lord. Ser Barristan was dismissed yesterday." Varys says, shocking Atticus.

"What, why would you do that? Ser Barristan would cut off his sword arm before betraying you!" Atticus says angrily. He had grown up among the Kingsguard, and out of all of them (with the exception of Jaime, of course) Ser Barristan was the kindest to him. A true knight through and through.

"He let my father die during his hunt. He was to old." Joffrey says. Atticus sighs and calms himself.

"Fine, that just makes the deal better. We won't get a better chance than this." Atticus says. Joffrey thinks for a few moments before speaking.

"Guards, bring Lord Eddard and Lady Sansa here." He says, causing Atticus to smile.

**Casterly Rock- **Arya had just finished taking a bath, and was dying her hair. She pulled on a knew pair of small clothes as Joy and Aurora entered, the latter humming happily.

"You seem happy today." Arya says. Aurora smiles at her.

"Oh, its just some good news from a friend, my lady." Aurora says. Arya nods and Joy walks up to her shyly. The bastard girl sniffles and looks as if she was going to throw up.

"Pardon me, my lady, but I am feeling ill." She says. Arya understands the unasked question.

"You can retire early, Joy." She says. Joy smiles weakly.

"Thank you, my lady." She says, leaving the room. Arya looks at two different tunics and tries to decide which to wear. She hears the sound of her door locking, and turns to see Aurora unsheathing a small dagger.

"Guards!" Arya yells, only for no one to come. She makes a run for where she stores Needle, but is cut off by Aurora. Aurora attempts to stab Arya, but is stopped when Arya catches her hand, and then punches her in the face. Arya then runs towards the door, but stumbles when Aurora slashes her leg with the dagger, causing her to scream in pain. She falls forward, face first into the bath tub. She feels the splitting pain in her head and puts her hand above her left eye, and feels blood trickling down her face. Aurora pounces on top of the bleeding Arya, causing the tub to fall over.

"Arya!" She hears Jon yell from the outside of the door. Aurora forces the tip of the dagger into Arya's side, making her scream. The entire left side of Arya's face is covered in blood. Arya thinks fast and spits in Aurora's face, and pushes the older girl off her. The door is finally kicked in by Jon, only for him to turn to his right just in time as a guard tackles him to the ground. As he struggles, Ellia runs into the room and pulls Arya to her feet. Arya stumbles away as Ellia tries to restrain Aurora. Aurora pushes the Sand Snake away, and goes to stab her, but stops when Arya thrusts Needle into her back. Arya pulls the sword from her, and Aurora falls to the ground, her body lifeless. Jon, covered in blood, runs into the room and catches Arya as she collapses into his arms. She turns to face Ellia, a small smile on her face.

"Thank you." She says, before passing out.

**Red Keep-** Atticus stood in front of Joffrey, pacing back and forth as he waited for Lord Eddard and Sansa to be brought before him. Sansa arrived first, and Atticus gave her a warm smile.

"Hello Lady Sansa, have my aunt and cousin been treating you fairly?" He asks, trying to make conversation. Sansa shifts uncomfortably.

"Yes, my Lord. The queen and his majesty have been very kind to me." She lies, very poorly. Atticus sighs as he realizes how much they scared her. She looked much like she had when they were at the inn. They are interrupted when Lord Eddard is brought in by two guards.

"Atticus, makes sense you would be the one who got us out of here." Ned says, chuckling.

"Thank Robb when you see him, he was the one who captured my father. You two are being traded for him." Atticus says with a smile. Ned nods, pride in his eyes, and walks toward Atticus. Sansa begins to follow, but is stopped by two guards.

"Lady Sansa is my betrothed. She is to stay here until the wedding." Joffrey says. Atticus and Eddard turn to face him.

"I have broken your betrothal to my daughter, she is to come with me." Ned says angrily.

"She is staying here!" Joffrey yells. Atticus realizes that he means to torture Sansa, and takes a step closer to the boy king.

"This is not the deal that was made. If we want to get my father back, we need to trade Lady Sansa and Lord Eddard." Atticus says, trying to reason with Joffrey.

"My son, a better match could easily be found for you." Cersei says, also trying to defuse the situation.

"I don't want someone else, I want her!" Joffrey says, standing up angrily. Atticus notices how most of the men in the room have their hands on the hilts of their swords.

"Do you want to know what I said to King Robert at the inn? I reminded him that the crown is three million gold dragons in debt to House Lannister. If you back out on this deal now, I might have to show that Lannisters pay and collect their debts." Atticus says, causing Joffrey to fume.

"You would dare threaten me? I am the King! I should have your head for that!" Joffrey says. Atticus looks at his cousin, and can't help but become angry.

"For my entire life, I have protected people from you. I kept Myrcella and Tommen safe when you went on your tantrums. I made sure you didn't have the servants killed in the Red Keep when you were younger. Damn it, I had to keep you away from my betrothed on our journey to the city after you attacked her with a sword!" Atticus says, getting gasps from the nobles present who had not heard of the event.

"But most of all, I protected you from yourself! I was the one who told your father to let you have Sandor be your sworn shield. I knew you would run into someone who didn't care if you were a Prince, so I made sure you had the most loyal hound I knew at your side." Atticus continues, noting the look of shock on Joffrey's face.

"Now I know that was a mistake. Perhaps if you had your ass kicked, you would be less of an arrogant little shit. I am leaving with Lord Eddard and Lady Sansa, whether you like it or not." Atticus finishes. The room is tense as Joffrey looks at Atticus with utter hate on his face. The silence is broken when two simple words are said.

"Seize him!" Joffrey yells. Atticus elbows the gold cloak next to him in the face, and grabs the guards sword and tosses it to Ned. Atticus pulls out Brightroar as he and his guards engage their attackers.

"So be it, brother." Atticus says to himself as he slashes a guard's throat out with his sword.

"_The Battle of the Red Keep has begun, just as we planned._" A mysterious hooded figure thinks to himself as he backs away from the fighting, his bright colored eyes showing his happiness.

**AN- Another chapter done! You may be wondering who this mysterious figure is, but I plan to reveal it at a later date. I will say though, that he is someone you will not expect. Anyways, R&amp;R, and I hope you enjoyed!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN- Hey guys, another chapter here. Like I said in the last chapter, I haven't much time to write due to school, but I will try to update as often as I can. Anyways, remember to R&amp;R, and I hope you enjoy!**

**You Win or You Die**

**King's Landing- **Atticus was not in a situation he wanted to be in. He had cut down two gold cloaks, and found himself back to back with Lord Eddard. The older man stabs one of the Queen's personal guard before turning to Atticus.

"Where is Sansa?" Ned asks loudly, so he can be heard over the fighting. Atticus looks around, but can not seem to find the girl.

"I don't know." Atticus answers, parrying an attack from a gold cloak, before lobbing his head off with Brightroar. Ned makes his way forward, cutting a path towards the throne. Atticus notices and goes to help him, only to be stopped when a guard stabs him in his left arm with a spear. Atticus groans and breaks the spear with his right arm and kicks the guard in the knee, creating an audible crack. Atticus places Brightroar on his back and pulls out his arming sword.

"_Good thing I took Arya's advice._" He thinks to himself. He kills the guard who stabbed him by slicing his throat. Ned, meanwhile, cuts through man after man on his way to his target.

"Joffrey!" He yells angrily as he gets closer. The boy king cowers on top of his throne as Eddard fights past more guards. One of the men gets lucky and slashes the Lord of Winterfell in the back, causing him to fall to one knee. Joffrey smiles at this, but the happiness fades when Eddard stands back up and kills the guard, before continuing towards the boy king. Joffrey frantically grabs for his crossbow, and aims at Eddard. He squeezes the trigger of the weapon, and the bolt hits Ned in the gut, causing him to stumble back. He recovers slowly, and walks faster towards Joffrey, who fearfully tries to reload. Ned pulls the crossbow away, and uses it to strike Joffrey in the face. He then grabs him by the throat, and pushes him against the Iron Throne. Ned squeezes the boy's throat, and raises the sword into the air.

"No... don't!" Joffrey manages to say. Eddard goes to bring his sword down, but is stopped when Meryn Trant buries his sword into his leg, causing him to release a gasping Joffrey. Ned screams and hits the knight in the face with the pommel of his sword, breaking his nose. Eddard is then hit in the side by Ilyn Payne. Ned collapses to the floor, clutching his wound.

"Lord Eddard!" Atticus yells when he sees this. He attempts to makes his way over to help, but is stopped when a guard slashes the left side of his face. Atticus falls to the ground. He turns and sees the royal executioner making his way over to Ned. He is intercepted by the Hound, who cleaves through him like it was nothing. He leans down and picks up Lord Eddard, and slings him over his shoulder.

"Get up Atticus! We're leaving!" Sandor yells. Atticus nods and stands up. He and what is left of his men fight their way out of the hall. As they make it to the door, Atticus notices Joffrey's crown at his feet. He picks it up, and examines at it, before chucking it at Joffrey. It lands at his feet, and rolls to a stop.

"Mark my words Joffrey! You will burn in the seventh Hell for what you have done! This debt will be paid!" He yells as he exits the keep. Joffrey, still grabbing at his throat, looks down at the crown. He goes to pick it up, but it slips from his grasp. He glares at it and starts to shake with fury. Cersei looks over the carnage, and notes how even though he was outnumbered, Atticus and his men killed more than they did. She also sees her son's anger, and can't help but not ignore how insane he looks.

"_What have we done?_" She thinks to herself.

**Casterly Rock-** Arya jolts her eyes open, and looks around her room. She is in her bed, a small sliver of moonlight coming from the window let her know it is nighttime. She makes no noises as she reaches for her head and finds that her forehead was bandaged. She winces as she touches where she thinks her cut is, and slowly turns her head towards the light. She sees a pitcher of water, and reaches for it. It is just out of reach, and she curses to herself.

"Hello?" She says, only for her voice to be very quiet. When she speaks, she feels pain in her throat, as if it is dry as a desert. She reaches for the pitcher again, but only manages to knock over one of the cups next to it. The resulting shattering of the glass causes a loud noise. The door opens and Jon walks in, trying to contain his amusement at watching his little sister.

"Couldn't have just asked for help, could you?" Jon says, walking over and pouring water for her. She drinks it quickly, as if she has been trapped in Dorne.

"I tried to, but my throat hurt." She says, her voice a bit louder. Jon smiles and lays a hand on her head, ruffling her hair. Arya smiles back at him.

"You gave us quite a scare, little sister." Jon says. Arya tries to sit up, but yelps as she feels the wound on her side.

"Is Atticus back with father yet?" She asks. Jon sighs and shakes his head.

"No, and if they were, both of them would be in this room, sitting next to you until you woke up." He says. Arya nods in agreement.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asks.

"About three hours, how are you feeling?" Jon says, noticing how Arya winces when she moves too much.

"I'm fine, just a little sore. Hey, how is Ellia?" Arya asks.

"She is fine. It turns out she has been trained to fight by her father. She said that if she wasn't wearing a dress she would have strangled Aurora." Jon says, causing Arya to laugh. Arya yawns and lays her head back.

"That's good, I should go talk to her." She says. Jon smiles and kisses her forehead.

"In the morning, after you finished sleeping." He says. Arya nods and closes her eyes. Jon stands up and goes to walk away. He turns back to say something, but Arya is already asleep. He chuckles, and closes the door slowly as he exits the room.

**Goldroad, Westerlands-** Atticus sits outside a makeshift tent he and his men made. His arm in a sling, and the left side of his face bandaged. Next to him, Sandor sits, mumbling to himself as he sharpens his sword.

"Atticus, come in here." A voice calls from the tent. Atticus walks in, and sees Ned, lying down, his chest covered with bandages.

"Yes Lord Eddard?" Atticus says, kneeling down so he is next to him.

"Just..Ned." Eddard says.

"Yes, Ned." Atticus responds. Ned chuckles at him, until the laugh becomes a terrible cough.

"Atticus, I don't think I have much time left." He says weakly. Atticus nods, knowing this is true.

"Do... do you me to do something?" Atticus asks. Ned nods slowly.

"You were always so clever. I should have believed you when you told me not to trust Baelish. Yes, I need you to do something for me. First, get me some paper and a quill." Eddard says. Atticus nods and grabs what is needed.

"What do you need me to write?" He asks. Ned reaches out and takes the paper from him.

"I'll write. I'm not dead yet. Besides, the only person who needs to see this is Jon." He says. Atticus hands him the quill, and Ned writes a letter quickly.

"What else do you need?" Atticus says. Eddard breaks into another fit of coughs before answering.

"I need you to promise me that you will keep my family safe, especially Arya ." Ned says, grasping Atticus's hand.

"I will, I promise." He says. Ned smiles at him.

"Thank you, Atticus." He says, and his arm goes limp. Atticus looks at him for a moment, making sense of the situation. He stands, and sighs, tears in his eyes.

"_I will keep them safe._" He thinks to himself, and picks up the letter that Lord Eddard wrote. He is tempted to read it, but shakes his head and puts it in his pocket.

**Casterly Rock, a few days later- **Arya finds herself in her dancing lessons, practicing with her wooden practice sword. Her injuries now mostly healed, she is able to parry strikes from Syrio.

"You are getting good. Soon I may actually have to try." Syrio jokes. Arya's first instinct is to charge at him, but she knows that is what he wants. She keeps on with her normal attacks, and smirks when she lightly taps her teacher on the leg.

"I think I am better than just good." She says. Syrio smiles and pushes her sword aside, causing her to loose her balance.

"Perhaps I will have to start trying at a later time." He says. Arya scowls at him. They are interrupted when Jon walks in.

"Arya, Atticus's party is approaching." He says. Arya drops her sword and follows him to the courtyard. They look on as the group approaches, but something about them causes Arya to feel worried.

"They look smaller than when they left." She says. Jon looks on as well, and sees what she is talking about. The group of fifty looks like it was cut in half. As the caravan arrives, Arya and Jon run up to them. They notice Atticus with his arm in a sling.

"Atticus, are you alright?" Arya asks. Atticus nods, a grim look on his face.

"Where are Sansa and our father?" Jon asks, afraid to know the answer. Atticus gulps before speaking.

"Sansa is still in King's Landing. And your father..." He trails off. Arya looks at him tears in her eyes.

"No,no,no,no,no." She says, as a wagon behind them stops moving. Jon slowly approaches, and peaks in side. His heart drops when he sees what is inside. Lord Eddard Stark, his father, dead. Tears roll down his cheeks as he turns to face Arya. She collapses to the ground, sobbing openly. Atticus looks on at them, and kneels down and comforts Arya.

"I'm sorry, sweet wolf." He says. Arya cries into his shoulder. Jon slams his fist angrily into the wagon.

"I'll kill them all!" He says pacing back and forth angrily. Arya looks up and shakes her head.

"Sansa is still in King's Landing, we can't do anything or they will kill her." She says. Atticus nods and Jon calms down a bit. One of the castle servants walks up nervously and hands a letter to Atticus.

"What is this?" He asks angrily.

"My Lord, Lord Tywin has ordered you to raise the ten thousand men he left behind in the Westerlands. He is coming here to retrieve them." The servant says. Atticus looks at the letter, and rips it up.

"If he wants me to raise ten thousand men, I will raise them. But they will not fight for Joffrey." Atticus says firmly. Arya and Jon look at him quizzically. Gerion walks up to Atticus, concern on his face.

"Atticus, if you fight Joffrey, you would be a rebel." He says. Atticus nods.

"Not helping Joffrey isn't rebellion." Atticus says, before turning and walking away.

**Essos- **Ser Jorah Mormant sits by the bed side of Daenerys Targaryen. She is asleep, after giving birth to a stillborn child. Due to her decision to use magic to save her husband's life, most of his horde has left, leaving only a forth of the original group. Dany opens her eyes, and sits up.

"Ser Jorah, where is my son?" She asks. Jorah sighs and tells her everything that has happened. She breaks down and cries, as the witch who was supposed to save her husband is brought in.

"You got what you wanted, a life for a life." The witch says. Jorah explains Drogo's vegetative state to Dany, who looks at the witch with contempt.

"You call that life? Why would you do this? I saved you!" Dany says. The witch cackles evilly.

"You saved me? By the time you found me, the horse lords had violated me more than once! You did..." She says, only to be cut off when Drogo enters. Everyone gasps as they see the Khal is alive and well.

"Moon of my life, is it true about our son?" He says in Dothraki, walking over to Dany. She nods sadly. The witch looks on, shocked by what the Khal is doing.

"How are you doing this? Your supposed to be in between life and death!"She yells, only to be knocked out by one of the Dothraki.

"We should burn his body, he is a Dothraki." Dany says, speaking of her son.

**Later that night- **Daenerys watches on as the witch is strapped to the funeral pyre. Her son's horribly deformed body lays next to her dragon eggs. As the pyre is set ablaze, Dany suddenly starts to walk forward. The pleas from Ser Jorah are not heard over the screaming of the witch, as she heads further into the flames

"Moon of my life!" Drogo yells, but is ignored as his wife is engulfed by the flames. The great Khal falls to the ground, as he watches everything he ever loved burn.

In the morning, the Khalasar look over the smoldering ashes of the funeral pyre. Jorah notices something moving in the ruins.

"Khal Drogo, look!" He says. Drogo looks up and sees Daenerys, covered in soot and her clothes burnt off, but unharmed. What amazes everyone present is the three baby dragons on her. One on her shoulder, another at her feet, and the third hovering in the air, screeching as loud as they can. The Khalasar all fall to their knees and kneel before her. Drogo walks up, and entraps his wife in a hug.

"We will take Westeros, for our children." Dany says, as the dragons circle around her. Drogo nods, and turns to face his Khalasar.

"For our children!" He screams, causing the Dothraki to cheer.

**AN- Another Chapter done! Only took me twelves chapter to work Daenerys in. Anyways, remember to R&amp;R, and I hope you enjoyed!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN- Hey guys, new chapter here. I am sorry it took me so long to update, but it's testing season at school so studying came first. Anyways, remember to R&amp;R, and I hope you enjoy!**

**What we Need**

**Casterly Rock- **Atticus was in the halls of the great castle, preparing for the arrival of the lords who control the ten thousand soldiers left in the Westerlands, along with his grandfather, Tywin. Atticus walked along the tables in the great hall, making sure they were stocked and ready for the lords that would be coming. He stopped when he hit his hand against one of the tables, causing him to wince.

"_Damn, this still hurts."_ Atticus thought to himself. It had been a few days since he got back, and the wounds, both emotional and physical, still hurt. Lord Eddard's body had been sent to Robb and Catelyn, so he could be laid to rest with his family. Atticus mused over his face, with the large bandages still over the cut on the left side, next to his eye. It was long, and if it was a few inches to the right he would have lost the eye. Atticus is broken out of his thoughts when he spots Jon, flanked by Gerion and Genna, who were walking towards him quickly.

"Atticus, good thing we found you." Genna says. Atticus looks at her, confused.

"What's wrong?" Atticus asks.

"Arya hasn't been the same since father died, and she isn't getting better." Jon says, worry on his face.

"Worse? What do you mean worse?" Atticus asks, concerned about his betrothed. He was already aware that she had been depressed, rarely eating, not attending her water dancing lesson, and she didn't really smile anymore.

"The girl has been in the old Godswood, sitting in front of the heart tree, praying. Jon went to talk to her, but..." Gerion trails off, his voice lowering.

"But what?" Atticus asks.

"I talked to her for almost an hour, and not once did she speak or acknowledge me. The only time I saw her move is when her lips would occasionally move when she prayed. Maybe...maybe you should talk to her." Jon says. Atticus sighs and nods.

"I will, let me just get some things first." He says, walking off to prepare. Jon and Gerion nod, but Genna is still worried.

"Do you think he can help her?" She asks. Gerion sighs as he turns to face his sister.

"I hope so, I really do." He says, and Jon nods as well.

**Riverlands- **Catelyn Stark, widow of Lord Eddard Stark, was sitting in her son's tent, knitting as she thought of their next move. Robb was talking to Theon Greyjoy, making sure the ward was ready to travel to the Iron Islands. She had tried to convince him against it, but the boy had been stubborn. Robb walks in, and turns to Cat, who does not look up.

"It is done?" She asks, sounding disinterested. Robb sighs at his mother.

"Yes, it is, but we have other matters to attend to." Robb says, pulling out two letters. Cat looks up from her work.

"What are those?" She asks. Robb hands her the letters.

"The first is from Arya, it came with... father's body." He says, choking on the latter part of the statement. Catelyn opens the letter, and reads it. Her eyes harden as she reads of how Arya was attacked, but is still in good health. She recognizes that it is her daughter's handwriting, though the letter was more formal than she expected.

"And the other one?" Cat asks, looking at the broken seal on the letter, obviously the stag of House Baratheon.

"And the second, is from Stannis Baratheon." Robb answers. Catelyn reads the letter, and gasps.

"This...this must be why your father was arrested. He must have known the truth." She says. Robb nods grimly.

"Aye, it must be. It seems that Atticus knew also, when he went to try to save father and Sansa." Robb says. Catelyn nods, and hands him back the letters.

"I believe someone else should know of this news." She says. Robb nods, understanding her meaning. He leaves the tent, and makes her way to the stockades. When he arrived, he found the once proud Kingslayer, in chains and now unclean and unshaven.

"The King in the North. What have I done to earn the honor of a visit from you?" Jaime says with a smirk.

"I am here to show you this." Robb says, showing him the letter. Jaime refuses to look at it.

"And what exactly is this?" The Kingslayer asks.

"A letter, from Stannis Baratheon, sent to all the houses of Westeros. It says that Joffrey and his siblings are bastards, and that you are their father." Robb says.

"I have one child. His name is Atticus, perhaps you know him? I know your little sister does." Jaime says with a smirk. His smile drops when he hears growling. He turns to the left, and sees Robb's direwolf, Grey wind, circling the outside of the cage.

"My father knew the truth, and was killed for it. Do you understand what your secret has done to the Seven Kingdoms?" Robb says, as Grey wind walks up to his side.

"I have no secrets, boy." Jaime says. Grey wind growls and snarls in his face.

"Really? Tell that to Atticus, your so called only son." Robb says, confusing Jaime.

"What do you mean?" Jaime asks. Robb leans down to the Kingslayer.

"Atticus knows. He knew before he went to save my father. We both know he wouldn't save him if he thought he was lying." Robb says. Jaime looks at the ground, saddened by this.

"It seems my son is a better man than I. No wonder your sister wants to marry him." He says.

"My sister's betrothal to him is over. She is to marry Waldron Frey when she comes of age, as per the agreement with Walder Frey states." Robb says, shocking Jaime.

"You promised an already betrothed girl to a Frey? What is he, the twenty second son? You know your sister better than I, but I can tell you that my son will be less than pleased." Jaime says.

"We all must make sacrifices for the cause." Robb says, causing Jaime to scoff.

"The cause? You do realize that my son is the only thing between you and my father. Atticus has ten thousand men under his command, and his and Arya's love is the only reason he went to save Ned Stark." Jaime says, causing Robb to look at him quizzically.

"Their love?" Robb question, and Jaime chuckles.

"Of course, you were in Winterfell, you didn't see how smitten those two are. Ask her if you don't believe me." Jaime says. Robb stands, and looks down at the Kingslayer.

"Atticus is a Lannister, I am at war with the Lannisters. I imagine you can see why my sister marrying the heir to Casterly Rock is a problem." Robb says.

"True, but you will have to pry the two of them away from each other. You and I know that you have no chance of doing that." Jaime retorts.

"Be that as it may, Arya will marry Waldron Frey when they come of age. She can not disobey me in this." Robb says, causing Jaime to scowl.

"She is your sister, not your soldier! Ned Stark gave his blessings to the marriage! I gave my blessings to the marriage!" Jaime says.

"You have no say in this matter, oath breaker." Robb answers back.

"Fine, but you will have to go to Casterly Rock yourself if you want to give the girl to a Frey." Jaime say. Robb turns to leave, but stops at the door.

"I will go to Casterly Rock someday, but it won't be just to get Arya." He says, and then walks away. Jaime looks down and sighs.

"_I hope you fair better than I in this war, my son._" Jaime thinks to himself.

**Casterly Rock, Godswood-** Atticus walked through the Godswood, a basket in his right hand and two practice swords on his back. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he never felt comfortable among the Weirwood trees. Atticus rarely entered any Godswood at any castle all, let alone the one at the Rock. From what he had seen from Winterfell and Kings Landing, the branches of the sacred trees were much more tangled and contorted at Casterly Rock. It gave an eerie aura to the place, and it was something Atticus did not enjoy, nor want to spend his time around.

"_Maybe it's a little joke by the Old Gods. Having me fall in love with a northern girl while I can barely stand to be near the objects of her religion._" He thought to himself, chuckling a little. Atticus rounded a corner, and saw said northern girl. Arya was on her knees, her hands clasped and her head tilted downwards, her eyes red from crying. She was wearing a black tunic and trousers, showing that she was in mourning. Atticus slowly approached her, setting the basket down and sitting next to her. Atticus reached out and touched the carved face of the Heart Tree.

"It's odd, to touch something living, but older than any man or animal." Atticus says. Arya does not respond, causing Atticus to sigh. He looks over and sees a dead tree. He walks over to it, and touches the dead limbs.

"Even these trees can't live forever. But even though it is gone, the other trees go on. I do not follow the Old Gods, nor do I know if trees have spirits, but if they do, I would like to believe that they would want the other trees to go on." He says. Arya begins to crack a bit, shifting a bit. Atticus sits back down next to her, before he continues.

"Not a day goes by without me wishing that I could have saved your father. At night I dream of throwing myself in front of the blade that killed him, or I dream of..." Atticus starts to say, only to be stopped when Arya's hand shoots out and punches him in the face, knocking him to the ground. Before he can recover, she stands up.

"Don't ever say that! I don't blame you for what happened! Joffrey killed my father, and if you had done that, both of you would be dead!" Arya yells. Atticus slowly gets up, and immediately hugs her. She cries into his shoulder, returning the hug. After a few moments of silence, Arya looks up, and giggles.

"What is it, sweet wolf?" Atticus asks.

"I think you had a growth spurt." Arya answers. Atticus looks down, and realizes its true. Where Arya was once at a chin, she is now only to the top of his chest. He also notices how small she is. Arya was, at most, five feet even.

"Perhaps you have shrunk?" He japes. Before Arya can retort, her stomach growls loudly. Atticus smiles and points to the basket. Arya kneels down and opens it. She pulls out a small meat pie, and scarfs it down. Atticus looks at her, and can't help but chuckle.

"Now, how about you show me some of your water dancing?" He says, standing up and pulling the wooden swords off his back. Arya smiles and takes the sword from him, settling into her sideways stance. Atticus picks his sword up and points it at Arya. She swings at his legs, which he parries, and then pushes her back. Atticus lunges at her, but misses as Arya side steps. The two of them trade hits back and forth for a little while, neither doing more than grazing the other.

"Would you actually start trying?" Arya says. Atticus smirks and blocks the next strike, and pushes Arya's sword out of her hand.

"That's what happens when I try." Atticus says, dropping his sword. Arya punches his arm, and then examines his face. She reaches up, and softly touches the bandages on his face. Her hands go inside them, and she feels the still healing wound.

"This is going to scar." She says. Atticus nods, and brings his hands to her face.

"Yeah, but I will still look good, right?" He says in mock fear. Arya pushes down on the cut, causing him to wince.

"No more bad jokes." She says. Atticus nods slowly and leans down, and kisses Arya. She returns the kiss, and wraps her arms around his neck. They continue like this for around a minute, until a loud coughing causes them to stop. They look in the direction of the noise, and see that it is Tywin Lannister, standing proud and tall.

"Am I interrupting something, Atticus?" He teases. Atticus steps forward, and gives his grandfather a handshake.

"Not at all, Lord Tywin." He says, empathizing the name.

"Good, now I believe we should return to the main hall." Tywin says. Arya and Atticus nod, and follow the older Lannister. When they arrive to the great hall, Tywin turns to face them.

"Now, before we get to business, I have a few things for you two." He says, walking over to Arya first.

"I heard that you used to have a bet dire wolf, and that your name day was a week ago, is this correct?" Tywin asks.

"Yes, my lord." Arya answers.

"Good, now think of this as a late name day present." Tywin says, and snaps his fingers. A servant comes in, carrying a small female lion cub. She hands it to Arya, who looks at Tywin, stunned.

"Thank you, my lord. But I thought that the lions were gone." She says.

"Your welcome, and for the most part, yes. I had this one shipped in from Essos, where they are still in abundance. Besides, you are to be a Lannister, it would make sense for you to raise it." Tywin says. Arya nods and looks down at the cub, giving it a small smile. Tywin turns to face Atticus.

"Now, I have something for you, Atticus." He says. Atticus looks on as Tywin has a few soldiers bring in a large box. Tywin opens it himself, revealing a set of red plate armor with gold accents. Atticus got closer, and ran his fingers along the armor. He touched the face of the golden lion on the red breast plate, and then picked up the helmet. It reminded him of the Hound's helmet, only instead it was a lion.

"Than you, grandfather." Atticus says, placing the helmet back down.

"Good, now let us go to my quarters, and discuss why I am really here." Tywin says. Atticus nods and follows the older man. Arya watches them leave, and then walks to her room. She sets her new cub down, and smiles at the cute little thing. As she plays with it, Jon walks into the room.

"What are you going to name her?" He asks. Arya thinks for a moment, before deciding.

"Visenya, after the warrior queen." She says. Jon nods and sits down next to her.

"It's good to see you talking again, sister." He says. Arya turns and smiles.

"Yeah, I'm sorry if I have been...difficult." She says. Jon hugs her and smiles.

"It's fine, you have the right to grieve for father." He says.

"As do you, he was your father too." Arya says. Jon nods slowly.

"Yes he was, I think I should visit my mother's family at a later time." He says, confusing Arya, until she remembers that Atticus gave Jon a letter from their father.

"Who are they?" She asks.

"They are House Dayne, my mother was Ashara Dayne, sister of Arthur Dayne." Jon says, shocking Arya. After around a minute of silence, Arya speaks.

"Wow." She says, causing Jon to chuckle. Arya joins in, and the two eventually end up laughing as hard as they can. The two calm down, and then continue to chat on things they haven't talked about in a long time. As they talk, the topic eventually makes it way back to their father.

"Such a weird thing, that a drunken fool like Robert Baratheon will be mourned by so many in the south, yet our father will not." Jon says.

"Well, I won't mourn Robert Baratheon, that's for sure." Arya says offhandedly. Jon looks at her quizzically.

"What do you mean?" He asks. Arya squirms in her seat, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Well, he was always so weird around me, especially this one time he was really drunk." Arya says.

_**Flashback, a few months ago- **_ Arya was in the halls of the Red Keep, looking for her father. She was wearing the same clothes she wore to her dancing lessons, since they had just finished, and she was sweaty and a bit sore from the lessons as well. She was broken from her thoughts when she almost bumped into the king, Robert Baratheon.

"Oh, excuse me, your grace." Arya says. Robert looks down at her, and smiles, very obviously drunk.

"Its fine lass, just let me get the girls to leave." He says confusing Arya. He moves to the left, and two almost nude whores walk past him, saying plenty of things that Arya was sure her mother would wash her mouth out with soap if she said them.

"_This is our king?_" She thinks to herself.

"Your grace, have you seen my father?" Arya asks. Robert stumbles as he makes his way to a chair.

"I just saw Ned earlier, I think he was doing...something about taxes." He answers. Arya nods and turns to leave, only for Robert to stop her.

"I'm sorry, your grace, I must go find him." She says.

"No, stay here for a minute." He commands. Arya gulps and nods.

"Very well, your grace." She says. Robert leans in, his breath reeking of alcohol.

"How old are you, girl?" He questions.

"Twelve, your grace." She says, feeling like just being in the king's presence is enough to crush her.

"Twelve, I remember your aunt Lyanna at that age. Has Ned told you about her?"Robert says.

"Yes, your grace. I have been told I am a lot like her." Arya says. Robert chuckles, his belly jiggling like jelly.

"Yes, you do look like her a lot. She was so beautiful." He says, gripping Arya's arm with more force than she would expect. He pulls her closer, so that she is on his lap.

"Your grace, stop!" Arya says, trying to pull away. Robert holds her close, not releasing his grip.

"Lyanna, my Lyanna." He says. Arya continues to squirm, trying to escape the iron grip of the fat king.

"Your grace, Ser Barristan needs to speak with you." A voice says. Both of them turn and see Jaime Lannister standing in front of them. Robert huffs angrily and lets Arya go, causing her to land on the ground.

"Fine, escort the girl back to her room, Kingslayer." Robert says, and leaves. Jaime nods and goes over to Arya.

"Are you alright?" He asks. Arya nods, and stands up.

"Yes, and thank you. How does your sister deal with that?" She asks, dusting herself off.

"I don't know. Robert rarely touches her anymore." Jaime says.

"Lucky her, lets head back to my room." Arya says. Jaime nods and then head off in the direction of her room.

_**Flashback end-**_ Arya and Jon sat silent for a few minutes after the story. Neither moved an inch, until Jon sighed and laid back.

"Two things. One, remind me to thank Ser Jaime when I next see him. Two, I can't believe I left you and Sansa in a room alone with that prick." He says. Arya nods her head in agreement.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure he forgot about the entire thing when he sobered up." Arya says.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Jon asks. Arya sighs before answering.

"I don't know why. Perhaps it's because nothing too bad happened, and that I didn't want anyone to worry." Arya says, sounding a bit ashamed. Before Jon can say anything, Atticus opens the door. The two northerners look at him, waiting for him to tell them what has happened.

"I convinced my grandfather to let me and my men stay in the Westerlands. The official story is that I am here to deal with your brother if he decides to attack the Westerlands." Atticus says.

"But what will you do if Robb does march into the Westerlands?" Arya asks. Atticus sighs before he speaks.

"If my bannermen ask for help, they will receive it." He answers.

"We understand, these are your people." Jon says, and Arya nods.

"Thank you,oh and Arya, my grandfather wants to talk take you on a tour of Lannisport." Atticus says, standing up. Arya looks stunned for a second, but then nods.

"I suppose I should get ready then." Arya says. Jon and Atticus nod, and then exit the room, leaving Arya alone to decided which dress is most comfortable.

**AN- Another chapter done! Sorry for the long wait, but like I said earlier, testing season is here. To make up for that I made this one extra long for you guys. Remember to R&amp;R so I can get some feedback like on what you think about the Robert Baratheon pulling a Littlefinger thing). Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN- Hey guys, another chapter here. Sorry for the wait time, school has been hectic plus I have had a really bad cold. Also, I want to talk about the whole Jon parents thing. Even though I personally believe that R+L=J is true, for this story Ned is Jon's father, while Ashara Dayne is his mother. Anyways, remember to R&amp;R, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Honor thy Family**

**Essos- **Daenerys Targaryen sat in her tent, her husband Drogo on her right. The time since she had received her dragons had been prosperous. She had named the two smaller ones Viserion and Rhaegal after her brothers, and the largest one Aerys, after her father. With her husband's horde of Dothraki, they had managed to sack the city of Quarth. After that, they had made their way to Astapor, where not only did they acquire 8,000 Unsullied, but also received the services of Ser Barristan Selmy. Now they were in front of the city of Yunkai, meeting with the captains of the mercenary group the Second Sons.

"So you're the mother of dragons. I could have sworn I fucked you in pleasure house once." Mero, the commander of the group, says.

"Please, there is no need for this. I have invited you here under good faith. I want to make you an offer." Daenerys says, as Grey Worm, the leader of the Unsullied, and Ser Jorah have to restrain themselves from cutting Mero's tongue out.

"We fight for Yunkai. If we break our contract no one will hire us again." Another captain says.

"Who said anything about fighting, or breaking your contract?" Dany says with a smirk.

"What are you saying?" Mero asks.

"You can return to the slavers, and tell them you convinced me to take their original offer of ships and gold. After that, you can fight for me when I take back the Seven Kingdoms. With your company added I would have 20,000 men under my control." Dany says.

"Even with an army of that size, you would still lack siege weapons." Daario Naharis, a lieutenant, points out.

"Then tell the Wise Masters that I also require siege weapons along with the ships. My family has old allies in Westeros who have fought for me and will do so again, as well as new friends who wish to see my family rule again." Daenerys answers back.

"And what is in it for us?" Mero says.

"You get to live, and I won't cut off your cock for insulting my wife." Drogo says in Dothraki. Daario seems to be the only one of the mercenaries to understand the Khal.

"Gold, castles, and lordships of your choosing." Daenerys says.

"Fine, you have a deal." Mero says. He and the other mercenaries exit the tent.

"My queen, are you sure it is wise to trust such men?" Barristan asks.

"I trust their greed. I need all the men I can get. Three out of the four men who led the rebellion are dead, and Westeros is in a civil war. Now is the time to strike." Daenerys says, standing up and walking towards where her dragons are being kept. Drogo follows his wife, leaving Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan in the tent.

"She's right. If she is going to take the Iron Throne, now is the time." Jorah says.

"Aye, but she still has many obstacles. The Baratheon brothers, Robb Stark, and the Lannisters will stand in her way." Barristan says.

"Many stood in Aegon Targaryen's way, I believe we both know how that went." Jorah says, ending the conversation.

**Lannisport- **Arya walked down the streets of the city, side by side with Tywin Lannister. She was wearing a well made tunic and breeches, and had Needle strapped to her side. They looked at the many sights of the city. The vendors trying to sell their products, swindlers trying to scam people, and the occasional whore.

"_Great, it's a smaller King's Landing, except without the backstabbing._" She thinks to herself. Tywin looks over at her, and decides to break the silence between them.

"Where did you get your sword?" Tywin asks. Arya turns to face him, surprised by the question.

"My brother Jon gave it to me." Arya answers.

"Jon, he's the one I saw earlier, correct?" Tywin questions, and Arya nods.

"Yes, my lord. He came to Casterly Rock with me to be my sworn shield." She says. Tywin looks down at the young girl, surprised that this was the reason Jon was at the rock.

"Your sworn shield? Is he that competent a warrior?" He asks. Arya nods her head rapidly, eager to support her favorite brother.

"Indeed. He is a better fighter than Robb or Theon, and when he sparred with Atticus they were almost even." She replies. Tywin nods, knowing that holding your own against Atticus was an impressive thing. After all, Tywin's heir had been raised among the Kingsguard.

"I see, that is an impressive thing. Your eldest brother is said to be quite the warrior, and he even fights in the vanguard." Tywin says. Arya nods her head, as she had heard the stories of her brother's bravery in combat.

"Yes, but you do not blame me for his actions, do you?" She asks. Tywin shakes his head and scoffs.

"Of course not, only a fool would do something like that." He answers. Arya stops walking and glares at him.

"You say that, yet the king you support publicly beats and humiliates my sister." She says bitterly.

"I have heard stories of this, that is true." Tywin responds.

"I ask that you try to keep this from happening, my lord. I love my sister, even with how naive she could be. I have a hard time sleeping knowing that she is at the mercy of both Joffrey and Cersei. I know first hand how cruel they can be." Arya says. Tywin sighs and nods.

"Yes, word spread fast of your incident at the Crossroads Inn, and Atticus told me of what my daughter did to you. I will do everything in my power to prevent harm from befalling your sister. You have my word." He says. Arya smiles and nods appreciatively.

"Thank you, my lord." She says. As they continue their walk through the city, a large group of young children runs past towards them.

"Urchins, hold on to your valuables, my lord and lady." One of the guards says. Arya nods and holds onto Needle and her necklace. The young jostle and bump into Arya, but leave Tywin alone.

"_Well, I wouldn't risk stealing from Lord Tywin either._" Arya thinks to herself. After the children leave, Tywin looks over at Arya.

"You're bleeding" He says. Arya looks confused at first, but then notices a cut on one of her fingers.

"Well, they are called cutpurses." She says, as she sucks the blood off the finger. She looks at her finger, but there is no cut visible.

"How about I take you to the one spot in the city with only a few people? It's where I like to fish." Tywin suggests, breaking Arya from her trance. She nods her head, and Tywin gives a small smile and begins to lead her to the fishing spot.

**Casterly Rock- **Atticus was practicing in the training yard, sparring with Jon. As the two parried each others attacks, a rather large group of guards and servants watches. Jon manages to disarm Atticus, knocking the blunted greatsword the heir to Casterly Rock uses for training to the ground. Atticus then grabs Jon's sword arm, and manages to pull the bastard's bastard sword away. As Jon goes to pick up his sword, Atticus stops him.

"Try using mine." He says, as he prepares to use Jon's longsword. Jon picks up the great sword, and prepares to fight.

"I can't say I have much experience with a great sword." Jon says, as he parries a blow from Atticus.

"Versatility is a warrior's greatest weapon." Atticus says, deflecting a blow from Jon. The two are interrupted when two guards walk up to Atticus.

"My Lord, riders bearing King Joffrey's sigil approach the castle" One of them says. Atticus and Jon share a look, before they both head down to the gate, grabbing their real swords as they go. Most of the guards follow, as Jon and Atticus exit the gate. Sandor joins them, his hand on his sword.

"What the fuck do these cunts want?" The Hound says. Atticus shrugs, and Jon sighs.

"There are only ten men, so this isn't an attack." Jon says. The riders arrive, and Atticus glares at the person he immediately recognizes as Lancel Lannister.

"Ser Lancel, you have ten seconds to give me a good reason on why I shouldn't kill you and your men." Atticus says, and Lancel dismounts his horse and walks over him, and hands him a letter.

"My lord, this is a letter from your uncle, Tyrion Lannister, acting Hand of the King" The young knight says. Atticus grabs the letter and opens it. He reads the contents, a look of confusion on his face.

"I don't see how Lady Catelyn Stark heading to the Stormlands is of any concern to me I still don't have a reason not to kill you, do you have anything else." He replies. Lancel, who knows that this is no idle threat, nods his head rapidly.

"Yes my lord! Lord Tyrion has sent this with us." Lancel says, fear in his voice. His men bring out a blade that surprises both Jon and Atticus. It is Ice, the ancestral Valyrian steel greatsword of House Stark. The blade is at first handed to Atticus, who almost immediately gives it to Jon.

"Lancel, leave now." Atticus says. Lancel looks apprehensive at first, but when Jon pulls Ice a tiny bit out of its sheath, he backs away quickly and mounts his horse, and leaves without a second wasted. Atticus sighs as he, Jon, and Sandor walk back inside the gates.

"Why did your uncle send us Ice?" Jon asks.

"To give me an excuse to go to the Stormlands." Atticus responds grimly.

"Why the fuck would he want that?" Sandor questions. Atticus sighs before answering.

"No besides Renly and his commanders know how many men he has. Some say sixty thousand, others say one hundred thousand, and I have even heard rumors of him having two hundred thousand. No one can get a good count because of how large the camp is. The only way that someone could find just by looking is by going through the entire camp." He explains.

"Let me guess, you have a good mind for numbers, don't you?" Jon japes, and Atticus gives a "so so" gesture. Before they can continue the conversation, Tywin and Arya arrive from Lannisport, the latter holding a large basket full of fish.

"Seems someone enjoyed their trip." Atticus says with a smile. Arya sets down the basket and nods.

"It was lots of fun, the fishing was the best. We caught so many!" She says. Atticus smiles and kisses her on the forehead.

"Good to know that my grandfather treated you well, sweet wolf. Jon, you can explain the current situation to Arya." He says. Tywin walks over, and clears his throat to get Atticus's attention.

"I'll bring these fish to the kitchen. Come on Jon, you can tell me on the way." Arya says, as she picks up the basket and walks away, Jon in tow. Sandor sighs and goes off to drink, leaving Atticus and Tywin alone.

"I assume you already know of Tyrion's plans." Tywin says.

"Aye, he wants me to go to the Stormlands and be a spy." Atticus says.

"That is the plan. Will you follow through with it?" The older Lannister asks. Atticus sighs, and then answers.

"Fine, I will. While I hate the idea of Joffrey being king, I can't say that Renly would be a good ruler either." Atticus says. Tywin looks at him surprised.

"Really, isn't that Renly's claim to the throne?" He asks.

"A man wears armor, and people believe he is a warrior. A man is charming and witty, and people believe he is wise. A man says he would be a good king, and people believe him." Atticus responds. Tywin nods, agreeing with his grandson.

"True, but he still has an army. I need you to find out how many men follow him. Bring the sword to Catelyn Stark, but don't forget your mission." Tywin says.

"I'll leave in tomorrow days. I should also bring Arya and Jon. It would be suspicious if I didn't." Atticus says. Tywin nods, and turns to walk away.

"Good, I am going to return to my host at Harrenhal. Don't fail me, Atticus." The old lion says and leaves. Atticus sighs and walks toward the kitchen so he can tell Jon and Arya about the trip.

**Later-** Atticus, Arya, and Jon sat in the dining hall, eating the fish Arya and Tywin had caught. As they ate, both Atticus and Jon noticed how Arya barely touched her food, only occasionally handing pieces to Visenya .

"Arya, are you feeling alright?" Jon asks, deciding to voice his concerns.

"Of course...just not very hungry." She responds.

"Are you sure? You sounded very excited for dinner." Atticus says, giving an uneasy smile as he takes a sip of wine. Arya scowls and punches him in the arm, causing Jon to laugh.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little nervous about seeing my mother, that's all" She says, but the two bastards roll their eyes, unconvinced. Arya huffs and stands up. She walks away, making Atticus sigh.

"Well, I guess I should go get ready too. See you in the morning." He says, leaving the table. Jon nods and finishes eating the fish, handing the scraps of the meal to Ghost.

**Next Day- **Arya wakes up very early the next day, covered in sweat. She sits up, and looks out the window, and sees how it is still dark out. She stands up, and has to lean against the wall to hold herself up.

"Joy! Ellia!" She yells. The two handmaidens run into the room, and help support Arya.

"My lady, what is wrong?" Joy asks, as Arya starts coughing into her hand. Arya pulls her hand away from her mouth, and the handmaidens gasp when they see it has blood on it.

"I'll get the Maester." Ellia says, and runs off to get help.

**A Few Hours Later- **Atticus and Jon were waiting outside Arya's room as the Maester, the former pacing back and forth nervously while the latter was in a seat, his foot bouncing up and down nervously. After a few minutes, the Maester walks out of the room.

"How is she?" Jon asks, standing up.

"I have seen this sickness before. It is usually contracted from infected meat that is too bloody. While it is dangerous, if we can keep her cool and hydrated she should be fine." He says, causing Jon and Atticus to sigh in relief.

"Good. How long will this last?" Atticus asks. The Maester sighs before answering.

"I'm not sure, some cases have been known to last a few months, others a few days." He says. Before they can continue the conversation, Gerion and Genna walk over. After the situation is explained to them, Gerion decides to speak.

"I hate to be the devil's advocate Atticus, but you still need to go to the Stormlands." He says.

"But, I can't just leave Arya here. Last time I did that she was almost killed!" Atticus says.

"Go Atticus, we'll keep her safe." Jon says. Atticus clenches his fists so hard his knuckles turn white, until he relents and sighs.

"Fine, but I'm going to see her first." He says, and the others nod. Atticus walks into the room, and his heartbreaks at the site. Arya sleeps in her bed, a moist towel on her forehead, and three blankets on her as her nude body. If the situation were less serious, Atticus would have been blushing. Her breath is ragged as Atticus makes his way over to her, brushing a hand over her pale, sickly looking cheek.

"I'll be back soon, sweet wolf." He says, leaning down to kiss her forehead. He stands up, and leaves the room, making his way to his room. He straps on his armor, grabs both his swords, and then heads to the courtyard where his horse is waiting for him, with Ice and its sheath strapped to the saddle.

"My lord, are you ready?" One of the ten guards Atticus is bringing with him asks.

"Yes, let's go." Atticus says, as he and the guards begin their journey to the Stormlands.

**AN- Another chapter done. First of all, that "cold" I had is actually Strep Throat. Besides that, I reread some of the story, and I realized I didn't give the proper web name to where the inspiration for Brightroar is from. It is in the archives of as the book version of Ice. Just imagine the sword with the changes I mentioned in chapter five. Anyways, remember to R&amp;R, and I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
